


Crossfire

by mocking_words



Series: Romanogers Prompts [15]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: Modern AU where Natasha works for Bucky before Steve steps into the picture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on here with the same title, but I've decided to do a rewrite and refresh on the whole story to make it a little more cohesive.

There was nothing quite like New York in the early hours of the morning. If anything at all, Natasha had never grown tired of the never-ending buzz of a city in its prime. She switched on the coffee machine that started her morning brew, writing a checklist of all the things she’d have to finish up at work whilst leaning against the worn counter. Being a secretary was hardly a glamorous job, but she did what she had to do to pay the bills for her small one-bedroom flat that came with a hefty price tag. She'd been lucky enough to get a job right out of college and she certainly wasn't complaining. Most of her time was spent simply scheduling appointments and answering phones anyway. As she got ready; she watched as the sun began to rise, signalling the start of another day. The smell of coffee permeated the room, one of her favourite scents, and she poured the brew into a thermos. Picking out a pair of shoes for the day was hardly something that she spent much time mulling over, but she’d just gotten a gorgeous pair of black heels the other day and decided to slip them on before heading out the door.

* * *

The familiar skyscrapers that towered high above her had long since become a familiar sight. The business district of New York was where Barnes Enterprise had first opened its doors and where it still stood the seemingly short five years it had been open. They were one of the biggest and most popular property developers and real estate dealers in New York, dealing with all sorts of rich and famous clientele; and they _always_ came back.

“Good morning, Natasha,” Josie, the receptionist greeted as she passed through security and Natasha returned the greeting with a smile. After reaching the fortieth floor where James’, her boss’s office was located, she couldn't help but let out a sigh as the elevator doors opened and the stack of files that littered her previously empty desk caught her eye. There were better ways to start the morning, but it would have to do. She had hardly even sifted through the mess or had the chance to sit down when the desk on her phone let off a shrill ring that echoed through the quiet of the office.

“Mr Barnes’ office, how may I help you?”

“I knew I saw you come in.”

Natasha rolled her eyes as she heard his voice, “We’re the only two people on this floor, James, who else would it have been at this ungodly hour?”

“Get your behind in here, Natasha.”

“Good morning to you, too," she replied, almost sarcastically.

“ _Good morning_ , Natasha. Now, will you _please_ make your way into my office?”

“Alright, alright, calm down. I’m coming.”

She reluctantly dropped her bag on top of her chair, before walking the five steps and pushing open the glass door that separated her boss from the rest of the world, “You _called_?”

“Very funny,” he said, spinning round in his swivel chair as he pointed a pen at her. For someone with such an elaborate title, he was as childish as they come when no one else was around. “So, I have some news about the acquisition. Remember that?” He asked, a lazy grin plastered on his face. “God, if only I could _forget_. I’ve spent the last month or so hounded by countless employees trying to squeeze every last bit of information they can out of me; it's not as if I even _know_ anything about this.”

“It must have been tough for you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Please, we all know you don’t feel any sympathy whatsoever.”

“It’s always interesting to see stoic, stone-cold Natasha being flummoxed,” he laughed, “Right, as I was saying, good news. The deal is going through and Steve Rogers is coming over later.”

“ _The_ Steve Rogers?” She asked, taken aback by the sudden announcement. “The one and only,” James nodded, swivelling around in his chair again. Natasha sat down in the seat opposing his desk, “You’re selling the company off to your biggest rival?”

He turned to face her, “Did you know you make this really interesting expression when you’re shocked? I have to get a photo of this-”

She all but reached across to swat the iPhone out of his hands, “Why would you sell Barnes Enterprise to Steve Rogers of all people?”

“You probably wouldn’t know this, hardly anyone does, but Steve and I are actually friends. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, best friends since childhood.” He smirked, waving his hands around to emphasize his self-promotion of their friendship, “Also, give me my phone back, I need to get a photo of this face!”

“I can’t believe it. The two biggest competitors in real estate are set in an acquisition,” she shook her head as she held the phone out his reach. “God, Natasha, you’re awful. That phone is very important I'll have you know."

"Because you've finally reached level 3429 in Candy Crush Soda, Sugar_Princess52?"

He huffed in dismay, "I'm _this_ close to clearing the next level. Besides, I would trust Steve with my life and for these past few years, this company has been just that; my entire life. You know that.”

“I just can’t wrap my head around it. You’re letting go of the only thing that I’ve ever seen you take so seriously just like that?” She asked, unsure of how to feel as the reality of the situation began to sink in. Was he willing to walk away from the company he’d built from the ground up right out of college?

James simply smiled, not quite meeting her gaze as he let out a sigh, “It is for the best.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a feeling that this was how it was meant to be. Now, go. I’m sure you’ve got plenty of paperwork to be going through.”

“And who’s fault-”

She was cut off mid-sentence by the familiar laughter and she realised it was his way of brushing off the tense atmosphere. Sighing, she stood up, “Okay.”

As she shut the door behind her, she simply sat at her desk for a while. He had everything he ever wanted; the money, the property and he was nothing short of a looker. Even after being named one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, he had been single all this time because his schedule simply hadn’t allowed time for a serious relationship. Sure, there’d been a couple of flings, but he’d always brushed them aside in favour of work. The acquisition certainly wasn’t because of financial troubles; in fact, Barnes Enterprise was practically thriving. So, why was he letting go of the only thing that mattered this much to him?

Here, she’d always thought that she knew him well enough, but right now, the person making the decision seemed very much a stranger to her. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, after lunch, she found herself still contemplating James’ decision as she pulled out the folders from her bag and arranged them neatly on the table. Steve Rogers would be here in another five minutes or so. She filled the water glasses, leaving a bottle of water next to each. The meeting room had always been a great place for views of New York. Floor to ceiling glass windows adorned the walls and a large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room. She didn’t know anything about Steve, besides the rumours that were tossed around. Some of them were rather ridiculous, like the one that stated that he kept a pet tiger in the Central Park Zoo. Perhaps she couldn’t put it past the wealthy to have exotic pets, but what exactly would he do with a tiger? She’d also heard that he was notoriously strict with his employees; she supposed there was a reason he was a rival to Barnes Enterprise.

“You’re still the same after all this time, aren’t you, Buck?”

Natasha paused as she heard voices. Steve Rogers must’ve arrived. “You’ve changed, I used to be bigger than you.” She heard James laugh and quickly smoothed down her black dress as the double doors opened.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you,” James smiled. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes; he could’ve called her and he knew it. Plastering a professional smile on her face, she simply nodded. Looking past him, she could see a group of men and women dressed to the nines. Their guest had brought along an entire entourage.

“This is my secretary, Natasha,” James nodded, shooting her a mischevious grin. Natasha smiled politely and extended her hand towards Steve, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Rogers.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Steve nodded, shaking her hand firmly. Natasha would’ve been lying had she said that he was not attractive because he most definitely was. Steve had short, sandy blonde hair that she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through and gorgeous blue eyes that would put a clear summer’s day to shame. He wore a light grey suit that was pressed to perfection and she could already tell he exuded a naturally charismatic charm as he met with the other employees.

“Alright, now that we’re all introduced, let’s get down to business, shall we?” James grinned, shooting her a wink. She heard the murmur of agreement as everyone took their seats.

* * *

“We’ll be implementing this process in regards with the new acquisition…”

Natasha sighed quietly as she listened to James’ lawyer drone on about legal affairs. She took down some notes on the paper in front of her before sneaking a glance at her watch; it was already a quarter past four. The words she'd written were starting to blur into a single mess the longer she looked. There wasn’t much she could do at all; on her left sat another one of James’ lawyers and on her right was her possible future employer sitting right at the head of the table. For some reason she couldn’t quite comprehend, James sat at the opposite end. He snuck her a smug glance occasionally and she made a mental note to punch him later. It was hardly a great position for her to be in, especially when she couldn’t resist sneaking a glance at Steve every now and then. He was fiddling with a rather expensive looking pen between his fingers, his brows furrowed in concentration as he listened to whatever it was that was being said. 

The dull ache in her feet drew her attention away. She hadn’t broken in the heels just yet, but she hadn’t expected them to hurt this much. Shaking her leg subtly to ease the pain, she didn’t even notice that her shoe was coming loose until it fell off.

Of course, it landed right next to Steve’s foot.

She grunted her dismay to herself and wondered if it was worth trying to reach. It was a little too far away. If only she had longer legs; being 5’3 was hardly something she was proud of. Inching her chair a little bit closer, she mentally kicked herself for being this careless. She decided not to risk interrupting the meeting, lest anyone else found out about her plight. That would be embarrassing to say the very least. When she looked up, she noticed Steve staring at the shoe. She tried to mask the shock in her expression when he finally seemed to make the connection when he looked at her. Almost as if on cue, Natasha heard the quiet thud of the pen he’d been holding as it hit the floor. He’d dropped the pen. On purpose. Her heart was practically racing as she realised what he was planning to do. Getting out of his seat with the facade to pick up his pen, he reached under the table. She just about hid her face behind her hands as she watched him pick up her shoe alongside the pen; Natasha could see his amused expression as he slid the shoe back onto her foot without as much as batting an eye. By now, he'd caught the attention of the entire room. Steve straightened up and held up his pen as proof before sitting down again, “My apologies. Please, continue.”

Needless to say, Natasha couldn’t look him in the eye for the rest of the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Steve believed in a lot of things growing up, and being a gentleman was one of them. His mother had taught him well in that aspect; holding the door open for others, pulling out a chair for a lady, going to church on Sundays, it was something he did without thinking twice. So, it was no surprise that he acted out of instinct when he noticed the lone shoe next to his foot. He'd seen her in the corner of his eye, trying to keep a straight face as she tried to locate the missing item and while it might've been quite rude, amused was one way to put it. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he realised she'd been blushing throughout the whole incident. It was rather cute actually.

He was here on business, of course, but he couldn't help but notice the girl in the black dress. She was beautiful, with her tousled red curls and her smile being perhaps the cheeriest thing he'd seen all day. Steve had caught sight of her speaking with Bucky in the corner of the room; the two of them were close. It happened inevitably, planning almost every aspect of a person's life did tend to leave room for conversation. He was not one to poke his nose into someone else's business but it was human nature and he couldn't help but wonder how Bucky managed to find someone like her to be a personal assistant. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine, not in an office building. Steve turned his attention back to the lawyer who had been gesturing violently at his Powerpoint presentation for the past half an hour and tried not to think about Cinderella sitting next to him.

He didn't know how long it took, but they were finally able to conclude the meeting and he could've sworn he heard sighs of relief echoing throughout the room. To be honest, though, he was fairly certain his bum would be flat from sitting down through all these meetings. This was only one of the first few they would have to go through before he could legally call Barnes Enterprise his. Even though he was sure his reputation of being a demanding boss preceded him at times like this, it had been a challenge to keep his attention trained onto the speaker in the front.

"So, do we have a deal in our hands, Steve?" Bucky called out from his seat the opposite end of the long table, a grin on his face as he stood up, pulling on his suit jacket.

“Of course, I’ve come here with the sole intention of expanding my empire.”

“Excellent,” Bucky grinned, "I look forward to the future of Astermont _and_ Barnes in your hands." As the rest of the teams filed out of the room, clearly eager to stretch their legs, Bucky came around to pull him into a hug, "I'm leaving my baby to you, Rogers, don't fuck it up."

"I promise I won't," Steve replied as Bucky gave him a slap on the back, "Your baby is in good hands."

"I have no doubt about that."

Bucky turned away from him and Natasha, who seemed to be avoiding meeting his gaze at all costs, made her way to stand beside Bucky. "You're looking like you've seen a ghost," Bucky commented and she muttered something Steve couldn't quite pick up. He smiled at no one but himself; she was obviously still embarrassed by the whole ordeal. A classic iPhone ringtone sounded through the room and Bucky sighed as he pulled out his phone before excusing himself to answer the call, leaving him and Natasha alone. He didn't quite know what to say, and not for the first time, thought it rather rude that he found the situation rather amusing. But before he could think of something to break the awkward silence, she spoke up first, "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"There's no need to apologise, honestly," he mused, leaning against the table as she turned her gaze towards him. "That was really-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Bucky returned, running a hand through his mussed hair as he spoke, “Steve, I'd love to take you on a tour of the place but there's been some misunderstanding with one of the clients and I've got to get there before someone blows a gasket. Nat, could you show Steve around the place? Just so he could see what it's like?"

She positively squeaked her reply, "Me?"

"Yeah, I owe you one. I'll bring you to that Italian place you like so much next time," Bucky replied, already turning to leave, "Thanks!"

"James!"

Steve watched the entire scene unfold and Natasha merely shook her head before gesturing towards him to follow her. It was against his nature to pry, but he found himself wanting to ask her about her relationship with Bucky. His best friend might’ve been a ladies' man, but what Natasha and Bucky had seemed to run deeper than just a one night stand or a casual fling. Ignoring the urge, he spoke up instead, "Thank you, Ms Romanoff"

"Don't thank me, I'm still horribly embarrassed by what happened back there," she replied as she pushed the elevator button, practically angling herself away from him as they waited, "Oh God. This is a terrible first impression."

He chuckled, "Really, now, there's no need to be embarrassed. I promise I won't breathe a word about it." The smile she flashed caught him by surprise and he bit his tongue to try to suppress the comment he wanted to make, "I'm sorry. It's just- I swear I don't walk around losing my shoe."

She was awfully adorable, and he was trying very hard not to have a constant grin on his face lest anyone thought him insane. As they stopped floor to floor of the building, she explained the inner workings of the company and introduced him to some of the head of departments. Steve made sure to squeeze every last bit of relevant information out of her and he wasn't sure if he was surprised that she answered every question he had regarding all the procedures of the business with the utmost clarity. He didn't think Bucky could've done better himself.

"I think you may know this place better than the CEO himself," Steve said, shaking his head as they finished their tour and made their way across the lobby. Natasha smiled as he held the door open for her, "Thank you. I can't say it's part of my job description, but I've been working here for the past five years or so. You kind of learn on the job."

"Did you major in business during college?" He enquired as a black Range Rover pulled around. She shook her head, "I actually majored in journalism."

"You're a long way from journalism," he said.

“I guess that’s just how life turned out,” she replied with a shrug and a light-hearted smile. Steve extended his hand, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Ms Romanoff. Thank you for your time today and I look forward to seeing you again.”

"It's no problem, Mr Rogers," she replied as she shook his hand. Steve entered the car and as his driver pulled away from the curb, he couldn't help but wonder; a journalist major turned personal assistant to multi-billionaire James Barnes. She was very interesting, that was for sure. His phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts as he reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Steve!"

He couldn't hide his surprise at the voice, "Eve, is that you?"

"I'm offended you don't recognise your only baby sister." He could hear her pouting through the phone, "I hadn't checked the caller ID, what is it this time?"

"Can't I just call my brother to say hello?"

"You and I both know how often that happens," he sighed. "Fine, you got me. I'm throwing my birthday party in New York, and I want you to be there."

He pulled the phone away and put it on speaker before checking the date on his calendar, "Your birthday isn't for another month, is it?"

"So, you _do_ remember. I'm kidding, but I know you're busy. I read on the news that you're in an acquisition with Barnes and I just wanted to make sure you'd be there. You love me, don't you? I'm your favourite sister."

Steve found himself smiling at her ridiculous theatrics, "You're my _only_ sister, you've said so yourself. Of course, I'll be there."

He could practically hear her beaming through the phone, "Do you promise?"

"Eve, yes, I promise."

"You're the best! I'll email you the details soon. I've got to go, the CFO has been a real bitch lately to the press and as Head of PR, I've been assigned to clean her shit up."

He hung up and watched as the view outside melded into familiar spaces. He loved Evelyn, he really did, but she could be difficult at times. They'd grown up so far apart in such different environments, he could hardly blame her. The Rogers family was anything but normal. Even so, he'd always made it a point to make sure they kept close.

After all, nothing was more important than family.

* * *

His Vice President was waiting for him when he arrived back in Astermont's headquarters. Sam Wilson had been one of his most trusted people since he'd first started Astermont and there was no judgement he trusted more than Sam's. Without him, Astermont would not be where it stood today and Steve knew that.

"How did the negotiations go?" Sam asked as they sat down in Steve's office.

"It went well," he replied and he couldn't help but think about his encounter with Natasha. "You look like you've got your head in the clouds, Steve," Sam said, his eyes widening as soon as he saw Steve smile, "What on Earth did they do to you in Barnes? Have they brainwashed you in the few short hours you've been there?"

"Sam, they didn't do anything to me," he replied with a laugh as he loosened his tie, "It's just that Barnes has been our competition for as long as I can remember. Ever since starting Astermont, Bucky's company had always been right on our tail."

"I agree, but now, we won't have to worry about a thing," Sam continued, pausing before tossing him a suspicious look, "Are you sure they didn't brainwash you? You're acting awfully odd today."

"Am I?" Steve asked. "You're never this... happy, should I say, in the office," Sam laughed in disbelief. He was about to reply that nothing was wrong when his own assistant, Kara came in. "Mr Rogers, your next meeting has been rescheduled to three p.m. later this afternoon."

"Of course, thank you, Kara."

After she'd left, Steve turned to Sam, "I promise, nothing had happened. It's just that... I've just met a girl."

* * *

"Congratulations, Rogers, my baby officially belongs to you now."

He could hear the grin from across the phone. After several weeks of going back and forth, they'd finally come to an agreement on the terms and conditions of the acquisition. The press had been hounding them like a pack of wolves as soon as the news got out Astermont would be acquiring Barnes Enterprise and their every move was being watched. This was a big step for Astermont and he couldn't allow even the smallest of slip-ups.

"Thank you, Buck. I couldn't have done it without you, quite literally," Steve smiled as he spoke. 

"How's work?" Bucky snickered and Steve almost, _almost,_ rolled his eyes. He knew Bucky was enjoying this, "Well, I'm not going to lie, it's been absolute hell."

He anticipated the laughter right before he heard it, "Nobody said being number one would be easy, did they? Besides, think of it this way, you've officially taken out the competition. You've always been the most qualified to run a multi-billion dollar corporation anyway. I've just been a seat warmer this whole time."

Steve shook his head. That was so far from the truth. Bucky had come onto the corporate scene before Steve had even started dabbling in business. He had been the one to introduce him to his first client and show him the ropes around the corporate world. If anything, Bucky should've been the one to run the company. Steve glanced out at the glittering New York skyline outside his office window. New York was a beautiful place at night; he'd been all over the world, but he had yet to see a skyline quite as gorgeous as Manhattan's, "You and I both know that's not true, Buck."

"The success you've gained is all yours, Steve. Don't doubt that. Besides, now that I'm billions of dollars richer, I'm free to squander my wealth and waste away my youth only to have a midlife crisis in a couple of years. I'm counting on you when I have to declare bankruptcy and sell off the new yacht I just bought."

Steve laughed at his statement, "You're barely past your thirties."

"Yeah, well, you've got a stick up your arse. But, you don't see me complaining."

"Hilarious."

"I'm always looking to please," Bucky laughed and Steve found himself grinning, "You haven't changed a bit."

"And you're still as uptight as ever. But, honestly, there's nobody I would trust more to run Barnes."

"Thank you, Buck. I appreciate it."

It had been years since he'd first met Bucky and he had turned out to be the brother he never had.

"Don't mention it, but look I've got to go. I've got this tub of Ben & Jerry's in the freezer screaming my name and to prove that chivalry isn't dead, I can't ignore a damsel in distress." Steve couldn't help but laugh, only his best friend would regard eating ice cream akin to saving a damsel in distress. "I wish you the best of luck with your knightly duties, Sir James."

Hanging up on him, Steve turned to glance at his watch; it was already half-past ten. These last few days, he'd been spending a lot more time in the office. It had only been several days after Bucky had signed Barnes over to him, but he was already neck-deep in work having to review the profiles of all the staff of both Barnes and Astermont. That itself was no small feat considering there were almost seven hundred employees combined. Sam had decidedly taken three-fourths of the work, if not to save Steve from pulling all-nighters. He already had his hands full dealing with the clients. Barnes Enterprise had been expanding their holdings into not just selling, but developing real estate as well, and contracts would have to be renegotiated if they were to bring the most benefit to Astermont. If anything, HR should have been the one in charge of reviewing the profiles, but he wanted to know the new staff better and simply didn't have the heart to lay anyone off without at least some form of notice. Manhattan was a concrete jungle and only those at the top of the food chain really had any power.

"Hey, Mr Rogers, hi, do you need anything before I leave?" A voice sounded as she knocked on the door to his office. Before Bucky had left Barnes, he'd had but one request; that was to keep Natasha at Astermont. Steve had obliged, naturally, because he couldn't say no to Bucky and he needed someone who knew how Barnes had been run. Who better than the CEO's own secretary? He'd taken her on while Kara had been transferred to help Sam. That being said, there was absolutely no reason Natasha would be here at this hour. She'd already been nothing but helpful in every aspect and he couldn't have been more grateful to have her around, "Natasha, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually, I've got those reports you asked for," she gestured towards the stack of files that sat on her desk outside his office. He'd been running back and forth between both headquarters trying to keep everything in check but when he'd asked for those reports, he hadn't expected her to haul them all the way, "You didn't have to bring them here."

"Oh, it's just... I've seen you running around and you're always here past hours, I thought bringing them here would help you out," she smiled. God, if she wasn't the sweetest girl he'd ever met.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to."

"That's alright," she shrugged, "I'll get out of your hair now."

As she turned to leave, he glanced at the stack of papers that seemed to continue to pile up the longer he took to sort them out, but he decided to call it a day.

"I'll send you home," he said, standing up from his seat.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I can just catch a cab. For the record, it's a lot easier here than at Barnes," she smiled, adjusting the newsboy cap she wore, "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't want to intrude."

He didn't know what to say. Steve didn't want to make her feel like she had to oblige to his offer because he was technically her boss but at the same time, he felt a little bit like an idiot because he'd used it as an excuse to spend more time with her. "I was just about to leave anyway," he continued, wanting to kick himself because he sounded a little too hopeful than a boss would. She paused, seemingly tossing the idea around before she nodded, "Alright then, I'll take you up on it."

"Great, let's go then."

As they entered the elevator, she turned to him with a rather serious look in her eyes, "Thank you, but I hope this isn't some elaborate ploy to find out where I live."

He paused for a moment before realising she was joking and laughed in response, "I promise I'm not an axe murderer if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, that's a relief," she grinned.

It felt like he hadn't had a proper laugh in weeks, "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, you looked like you needed it."

It was a silly little thing to laugh at, but it felt like the weight of the past few weeks had been lifted off his shoulders. There were very few people he trusted, it came with the playing field, but Natasha had been one of them since day one. She had a certain appeal that stood out like a sore thumb; a childlike innocence in her personality that he couldn't help but feel fond of. And as they walked through the basement car park, her eyes lit up when she saw the car. "Wow..." she breathed, looking at the Bentley, "It's gorgeous."

He studied her expression and his own softened into a smile, "You like it?" Natasha turned to him, "It's definitely an upgrade from a yellow cab." Steve found himself laughing at her statement as he unlocked the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, "You didn't have to do this. I'm quite certain we don't even live in the same neighbourhood."

"You didn't have to send those documents over, either," he replied, shaking his head as he took a right, "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Don't apologise, I _wanted_ to do it."

"Bucky was lucky to have you as his assistant," he said, sincerely and she hummed her response. 

It was ridiculous how he couldn't quite stop smiling whenever he talked to her. Steve had caught himself smiling at the most absurd sentiments, as long as it came from her. It wasn't particularly out of the way where she lived, and as he dropped her off in front of the apartment complex, he could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when she turned around and gave him a little wave. He was done for.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, Ms Workaholic,” Clint greeted as Natasha met him in the lobby on the way up. It was barely a quarter to eight and they were already back at the office on a Monday. If anything, Natasha desperately wished that she were back at home, snuggled up in her bed. It didn’t help that it was raining cats and dogs outside. She sighed, “Good morning to you too, Mr Barton. Really now, it’s not like I have a choice. The phone has been ringing off the hook what with everyone trying to slot in an appointment and I’ve been working on several presentations, all due the day after tomorrow and it has been an _absolute_ nightmare.”

Clint Barton had been her best friend ever since he’d tried to hit on her in a dodgy Manhattan bar all those years ago. As fate would have it, they were both working in Barnes and she had quite a laugh whenever she thought about his opening line. It had been nothing but cheesy and absolutely disgusting but with his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, he had quite a bit of a fanbase at the office. His fiancée didn’t mind; in fact, she didn’t care at all. Laura and Clint trusted each other to a fault, and Natasha had hardly ever seen either one exhibit any signs of jealousy. Sometimes she wondered if they were even human.

“God, that sounds awful. I know how you feel, it’s been hell in the HR department as well. Everyone’s still trying to get used to the new company culture even though it’s been weeks since Barnes has been signed over. I can’t wait for things to finally settle down.”

“I wholeheartedly agree.”

“I’m just glad we got to keep our jobs. I know a couple of people who’ve been laid off, but our new boss has obviously been pulling some strings to keep us around,” Clint said, giving her a meaningful look. Natasha shrugged, not bothering to mention the late nights he’d been pulling to make sure the best decision was made for everyone involved, “He’s been doing a lot for everyone, I’ll say that much.”

“Course you’d know that,” Clint winked, giving her a suggestive nudge as they arrived at his floor, “I’ll see you at lunch, and you’d better give me all the dirty details.”

Natasha shook her head and smiled. Clint could act the part of the professional coworker when other people were around, but when it was just the two of them, all bets were off. She watched as he disappeared into the inner confines of the office and pulled out her phone. Her work inbox was constantly being flooded with emails from prospective clients and requests, it was an enormous task trying to keep up with all of them. Scrolling through, she forwarded a couple of urgent ones to Steve and got rid of the rest that didn’t meet his criteria. Over the course of the acquisition, she’d gotten to know him a lot better. He seemed a little curt and distant at first but gradually warmed up to her. Steve was strict and absolutely did not compromise in dealing with work affairs, but he always made it a point to greet everyone he came across. He learnt the names of people he worked with and told them that if they ever had a problem in the office, they could approach him personally. It was hard to imagine anyone _actually_ taking up his offer, but the gesture was sweet and thoughtful nonetheless. She supposed that his former detachment from anything that didn't involve work came with the territory; being a CEO, he couldn’t be faltering in his decisions or demeanour. Sometimes, very often in fact, during meetings and other engagements, she wondered how on Earth people like Steve and James must feel when they had the final decision on the welfare of hundreds of people and millions of dollars.

It must’ve been exhausting.

Arriving at her floor, she dropped her bag on her desk and quickly began sorting through the pile of mail that must’ve just been delivered. Steve’s first meeting would be at half-past eight, which didn’t leave her with much time at all to prepare. She froze when she heard a voice coming from Steve’s office. She’d assumed he was here already like he always was.

“I’m so horrified that they would let that giant bitch even go on like this. She’s doing this _on purpose_ so that the Board of Directors bloody well think she’s the best one for the job. Steve, tell me, do you genuinely think she’s a great CFO? I mean you’ve read the news, haven’t you? She’s not even qualified for this job, she’s just riding on the fact that she’s family. Otherwise, she’d never survive in this line of work.”

She stepped a bit closer and glanced into Steve’s office to see an impeccably dressed, dark-haired girl with her back to Natasha, sitting prettily on his desk as he spoke to her. She couldn’t quite put a name on the girl but Steve clearly knew her very well. “I wouldn’t have put it past her to pull a few strings to get the job, we all know what she’s like. But, look on the bright side, you’re smart and you’re working hard, I know they’re not going to take this away from you. You’ve wanted that job for the longest time after all. Don’t worry about it.”

“Then, why did they give it to _her_ ?” The girl complained, obviously unhappy. Natasha couldn’t help but think that she wasn’t meant to listen in on that conversation. She backed away from the door and sat down in her seat; but, she couldn’t snuff out the curiosity that was beginning to build. Was Steve the kind of man who brought his girlfriends to work? If he was, she wouldn’t have pinned him for that kind of guy, not when he was so dedicated to his work. Did he even have a girlfriend? Why did she even care? His personal business shouldn’t have affected her in any way, but yet, clearly it did to _some_ extent. She decided to tune them out, going through the presentation that was due for the meeting later once again and double-checking for any errors. None of the content was hers per se; Steve had written everything out on a scrap piece of paper and she’d simply compiled them into a PowerPoint and completed it with all the transitional swipes anyone would want. Fifteen minutes before the meeting was due to start, she found herself gathering the files and laptop that was beginning to feel like dead weight in her arms and knocked on the door, both of them turning to glance at her.

Natasha saw the girl for the first time proper and she was absolutely gorgeous, “I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr Rogers, but the meeting starts in fifteen.”

“Who’s this?” The girl asked, flashing her a look as she tilted her head, practically studying her from head to toe, “She’s pretty.”

Steve cleared his throat, looking the slightest bit flustered, “This is my PA, Natasha.”

“Well, she’s definitely an upgrade from the last one. What was her name again? Lila? Kayla? Anyway, I digress,” the girl smirked as she hopped off Steve’s desk to shake Natasha’s hand, “It’s lovely to meet you, Natasha, I’m Evelyn.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Evelyn,” Natasha replied with a professional smile as she returned the handshake.

“Right, I’ve got to head out now. You show yourself out, okay?” Steve sighed as he put on his suit jacket. “You’re no fun,” Evelyn pouted as she picked up her Louis Vuitton handbag off one of the plush leather armchairs.

“If you want to be the CFO, you’re going to have to do better than this,” Steve chided, petting her hair affectionately.

“I’m on holiday,” Evelyn sighed. Natasha watched quietly and as she and Steve turned to leave, Evelyn spoke up, “Hold on.”

Steve’s expression clouded over immediately when he saw the look on her face, “No, Eve, I know what you’re about to suggest, but don’t get anyone else involved in this. You know how complicated things are already.”

“But, why _not_? It’s perfect! You can bring her to my party as your plus one. I’d love to see the look on Grandmother’s face when you do.”

“Honestly, I can’t believe she’s even letting you invite me.”

“It’s _my_ birthday, you know it doesn’t take much to convince her,” Evelyn said, rolling her eyes.

“Only you could say that. She’d sooner have my head on a spike than let me anywhere within a 100-kilometre radius of her.”

“Stop being so dramatic, Steve,” she sighed, “My point is, your _lovely_ assistant over there isn’t going to embarrass you in any way. I was thinking about hooking you up with Krystal but this is even better because you know her!”

Natasha could only stare, slack-jawed at what she was proposing, "I'm sorry, what's going on? What is this about a party? And how does this involve me?"

"Natasha, don't listen to her. She's-"

"No, Steve, list- listen to me. You're not thinking straight, this is _perfect_! You know as well as I do that Mr Douchebag has been trying to avoid the situation for this long. This is the only way you'll be able to back up your claim on Barnes and Astermont."

Steve shook his head, "I can't ask Natasha to do that. It wouldn't be right."

"Ask me what?!" Natasha snapped. Steve turned to look at her, looking rather ashamed and he was about to speak before Evelyn interrupted, "Look, you're his secretary, aren't you? Surely you must know that Jack Richardson has been trying to get rid of Steve for a while now."

"As in Mr Richardson who was part of Barnes' Board of Directors?"

"You know him?" Steve asked; he didn't sound surprised, just curious. She nodded, "It had taken two years before he was fully on board with Barnes’ team. He's got a bit of a reputation around here."

"Perfect. So, you do know. You could probably flatter him a bit, I don't know. You can go through the details with your boss here, while I get to my nail appointment. I can't be showing up with these cuticles at my own party," she grimaced, glancing at her nails as she gave Steve a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight."

As Evelyn left, Natasha threw him an expectant look, clearly demanding an explanation. He let out a sigh, “I’ll explain after the meeting. Wouldn’t want to keep our clients waiting.”

* * *

After the meeting, they found themselves still sat in the meeting room with a couple of minutes to spare. She couldn’t help but remember the time she’d lost her shoe in here and the thought of it made her a little more self-conscious. 

“I’m so sorry, Natasha. I really didn’t want you to get involved in this. But, my sister can be quite difficult at times,” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I really wouldn’t mind helping, if it benefits the company I’m all for it. Although, I’m definitely considering this as overtime,” she smiled. He shook his head, laughing, “That’s very kind of you, Natasha.”

“I’m just going to need you to tell me what’s going on. Otherwise, I can’t help you.”

“It’s… complicated. But, as you know, Jack Richardson is the head of Keightley, one of the biggest suppliers of construction materials in New York. At this point, they’ve essentially monopolised the entire market. Both Astermont and Barnes’ deal with property development, without Jack’s backing, we can’t go through with new projects. I’d spoken to James, but even he couldn’t convince Jack to continue the contract, not while Astermont has my name is attached to it.”

"How did Astermont get the materials before the acquisition then?" Natasha asked as she took a drink of water. "We'd previously been importing them directly from the source which is a hassle, both legally and cost-wise."

"Right. So Jack's our best bet at the moment. So, what would you have me do?"

"You don't have to do anything, this has nothing to do with you, Natasha. I don't want you to get caught up in this mess of mine.”

"There's no way he's just going to waltz in here and just agree to take on this contract and you know it. He's going to want something in return," she said seriously. "If it's something I can offer, I'll have no qualms about it," he replied, running his hand once more through his already mussed hair, "But, I know he doesn't believe that I have what it takes to run Astermont, he'd said so himself. Even after everything that I've accomplished over the years."

She contemplated the idea before speaking up, "Maybe... _I_ could convince him."

"Natasha, even James couldn't get him to agree," he said, "It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just that Jack is a ridiculously difficult person to deal with." She shook her head, "No, Steve. You don't understand. I'm fairly certain I can get him to back our projects."

He looked puzzled, "How could you be so sure?"

"Ever since I'd met Mr Richardson, he's always treated me like a daughter. I know he won't turn me down immediately, not without listening to my side of the story. If we could meet with him together, perhaps I could strike up a deal."

Steve paused. She'd met Mr Richardson at one of the many meetings James had with him, desperately trying to convince him to back Barnes’ latest venture. After much persuasion on James' side, he'd let her try instead. Soon enough, Barnes’ had itself his support. From then on, Mr Richardson had taken to treating her like one of his own. Maybe, she could convince him one more time, "It's not a bad idea, Steve. Besides, you haven't got anything to lose if you trust me with this. At worst, he'll say no. At best, Astermont will have his backing."

Steve let out another sigh and chuckled, "You're right, although I'm desperately hoping for the latter. I'll let Evelyn know, he's going to be there tonight for the party. Practically all of New York has been invited and it would certainly send rumours flying if he’s a no-show."

"Alright, you can count on me," she grinned, standing up. As she turned to leave, Steve spoke up, "Thank you, Natasha. I owe you one, again."

"You should buy me a coffee one time to make up for it," she replied, laughing, "God knows I'll need it to finish all your work."

He grinned, "It's a date."

* * *

Evelyn had taken it upon herself to dress her up for the event and Steve had told her Evelyn would meet her in the lobby of the Four Seasons hotel; the party would be held in one of the ballrooms there. When she arrived, Natasha couldn't even begin to imagine the credit limit on the black Amex card Evelyn had passed the concierge, if there was one. As they took the elevator to the penthouse suite, her stylist had rolled in racks of dresses while her assistants had arms full of shopping bags ranging from Prada to Tommy Hilfiger.

"You're from around here?" Evelyn asked as she kicked off her shoes and padded on the soft cream carpeting towards the dresses. Natasha caught sight of the Versace label and nodded slightly, not quite sure what she'd gotten herself into, "I grew up here."

"That's cute. New York is a bloody amazing place but seeing as I'm from across the pond, it's never quite appealed to me completely. You call chips as fries and you spell colour without the 'u'. It's all rather odd," Evelyn commented as she began sifting through the rack of dresses, "Oh, and pick whatever you'd like best."

Natasha didn't know what to do with herself. These dresses likely cost the equivalent of her two-month rental ( _or more_ ) and she didn't know how on Earth she was meant to be wearing several months worth of rent for a couple of hours. Evelyn turned to her when she didn't move and shook her head, "No worries, I'll pay for it. It's not a big deal."

"I can't-"

"Oh, hush now. It's not a big deal, really. Besides, you're doing my brother a favour, consider it as a gift in repayment," Evelyn smiled as she pulled out a white chiffon gown and turned to face her. It was gorgeous. "I think you'd look great in this," Evelyn's stylist commented, giving her a soft smile when she noticed her possibly looking like an idiot just standing there, "Why don't you go try it on?"

Evelyn gave her a nod and passed her the dress. If she'd thought Evelyn was quite a character before this, Natasha should've known better than to judge a book by its cover. She'd imagined her to be a real bitch but it wasn't exactly the truth. She knew Evelyn didn't harbour any ill-intention towards her, they were just brought up differently. As Natasha shut the door to the bathroom, she couldn't help but gasp silently. It was practically the size of her bedroom and living room combined. There was a standing shower _and_ a bathtub decorated completely in marble. Life really was quite a different world when you had this much money. Slipping on the dress, she couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. It was like she'd become a different person altogether and for a moment, she couldn't recognise the girl looking back at her.

This was probably the most expensive piece of clothing she would ever wear. If anything, she wanted to relish in it a little bit longer. Even with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, she felt like a princess. As soon as she unlocked the door, Evelyn greeted her with a raised eyebrow. "Look at _you_ ," she said as Natasha stepped into the room.

"My brother is going to be lost for words and trust me, that hardly happens. You're going to ruin him, it'll be quite a show," Evelyn grinned as she took a sip of the contents of her glass. Natasha blushed a little, "This is a beautiful dress."

"It looks gorgeous on you," the stylist complimented, "And trust me, it'll look even better after hair and makeup are done with you."


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, don’t you look handsome?”

He could practically hear the grin in Sam's voice as he knocked on the door to Steve’s office. He chuckled, looking up from his work, “Very kind of you to say.” He’d gone home earlier to get ready for Evelyn’s party before returning to the office to finish signing up some contracts.

“It always pays to be on my boss’s good side,” Sam replied, laughing as he sat down opposite Steve’s desk.

There wasn't quite a stark difference between his office and Bucky’s at Barnes Enterprises. Where Bucky loved his mahogany desks, Steve preferred the modern look of glass; though, they both seemed to fancy the large floor to ceiling windows just the same. Bucky’s office had always felt far more welcoming to the masses than his, not that he minded in the slightest. It was simply a reflection of both their personalities. Steve had always been more guarded around people compared to Bucky's carefree ways.

“Your girl going to be there?”

Steve had told him bits and pieces of his encounter with Natasha, of course, and now he was sure to be teased relentlessly, “She is. Although, I’m tempted to ask if you’d like to attend in my stead. I daresay that tie of yours would steal the spotlight from Evelyn herself.”

Sam had a knack for wearing fanciful ties of the most ridiculously endearing nature. Every year since they’ve been established, Astermont held a Christmas party a few days shy of the 25th. Steve vividly remembered the blue tie with snowmen stacked one atop another that graced the party during the very first year. Their colleagues’ reply had been to start a competition for ‘Best Tie’. Even Steve knew that it was nothing more than an indirect challenge to Sam to wear his most elaborate neckties. He was fairly certain that their office staff’s enthusiasm had done nothing but boost Sam’s confidence. Today, he was sporting a red tie with miniature corgis floating about.

“Steve, jealousy is a disease and I hope you get well soon,” Sam said meaningfully, his tone teasing. Steve raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“I’d get you an Olaf tie but I’m afraid you might bore him to death with your awfully lame outfit,” Sam chuckled, twirling a pen he’d picked up off Steve’s desk skillfully. Lily, Sam’s three-year-old loved Frozen to bits and when Steve had stayed over for the weekend with Sam’s family at a resort in Switzerland, he’d watched Frozen no less than three times in forty-eight hours. He had to admit, it took immense willpower to not want to belt out ‘Let it Go’ with an enthusiastic child. Both he and Sam had been planning to take her to Disneyland in California soon, if not only to fulfil her wishes of seeing Princess Elsa.

“Right, because my awfully boring outfit was picked out by Evelyn. I’ll be sure to pass on the message,” Steve laughed as he took a glance at his watch. He’d have to leave soon if he didn’t want to be late and if there was anything Evelyn disliked, it was tardiness. She was always the last to arrive but never a minute later than scheduled. “Have you no mercy? She’d kill me,” Sam gasped in feigned shock, “If I’m gone, who is going to finish all the work you clearly can’t handle on your own?”

Steve tossed him a look, “When have I been known for slacking?”

“That is a very fair point. In fact, you work too hard. Everyone thinks so, but it doesn’t change the fact that you need me in your life, Steven. I’m the Bonnie to your Clyde, the Jekyll to your Hyde-”

“The apple to my pie?” Steve offered as he stood up and shrugged on his suit jacket, adjusting his tie in the process. Sam nodded, “ _Exactly_ , you can’t kill off your partner-in-crime. That would be a crime in itself.”

Steve pretended to give it some thought as he made his way past him, “Quite right, but I’m not certain I follow.”

“Steve! Steven, you get back here-” Sam protested, scrambling out of his seat to run after him as he entered the waiting elevator. The doors closed before he’d managed to finish his sentence and Steve couldn’t help but smile to himself. Evelyn would fume if she heard what Sam had to say. They’d met a few years ago at his place when she’d been over for a holiday while off from university. As soon as he’d stepped out into the underground parking, his phone rang.

“I’ll do your paperwork for the rest of the week, just don’t tell her.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so deathly afraid of her. Sure, she can be a handful at times, but really, she’s not _that_ bad.”

“Are you kidding? Remember the time I’d come over to your place and she’d, _politely_ , as she put it, pushed me into the pool? That Tom Ford was dry-cleaning only mind you.”

“I did warn you not to mention the ex,” Steve said, pointedly as he got into his car and started the engine. “I didn’t think it would be _that_ big of a deal,” Sam sighed.

“He was an awful chap, cheated on her not once but twice and came crawling back with some sob story and made up excuses,” he replied, “Can’t say I particularly blame her.”

“God, fuck him. Anyway, don’t tell her. I’ll finish the rest of that paperwork on your desk.”

“Go home, Wilson. I won’t say a thing.”

“My knight in shining armour,” Sam replied, giving his best impersonation of what was Steve supposed to be a lady. The sight that appeared in his mind wasn’t exactly the most pleasant, “Please, never do that again. I’m begging you. Anyway, I’ve got to go. Otherwise, I’m going to be late and then Eve’s going to be upset at me.”

“Oh, thank you, kind sir. I wish thee nothing but the safest of travels.”

“Oh, screw off,” Steve laughed as he hung up. At this point, he was fairly certain both Sam and Bucky simply enjoyed screwing with him by speaking in their best medieval impersonations because he was half British and had kept most of the mannerisms. It’s not like he went about looking to joust with gallant knights on weekends, but clearly, that’s what they believed. He hadn’t told Natasha everything about his family; it wasn’t exactly something he was immensely proud of, so to speak.

Evelyn was his sister, but she was a half-sister. She worked in Sterling West, Astermont’s equal in England that had been started by his paternal great, great-grandfather. Joseph Rogers, his father, was the eldest among his grandparents’ children. They were indeed having trouble with Jack Richardson because Steve was the head of Astermont but he hadn’t quite told her any more than that. In fact, he’d only found out that Jack was his mother’s estranged older brother much later after she’d passed. Jack hadn’t liked the fact that his mother was seeing Joseph, claiming he was nothing but bad news. After she’d gotten pregnant with Steve, he hadn’t stayed around to gloat and Steve imagined that they’d eventually drifted apart due to the circumstances. Jack hadn’t wanted anything to do with him. As far as he was concerned, Steve was the child of the man who’d caused him to lose a beloved sister. Steve had spent a good portion of his childhood in England after that even though his father visited monthly for no more than half an hour each time.

The drive to the hotel was a short one, despite the New York traffic during rush hour. He arrived fifteen minutes to seven and as he tossed the valet the keys to the Audi, Steve was greeted by the flash of cameras. The paparazzi were already lined up, security struggling to keep them in check as they shouted questions, elbowing each other out of the way in hopes of a better shot. There was a growing crowd as well, no doubt fans of all the famous individuals that were due to arrive later that evening.

“Over here, Steve!”

“Steve! What have you gotten Evelyn for her birthday?”

“Rumour has it that you’ve been shopping for a yacht!”

Steve smiled politely and answered a few of their questions. No, he did not in fact, purchase a yacht for Evelyn’s birthday present and it would no longer be a surprise if he’d told them. He smiled for a few photographs as he made his way to the lobby. If there was anything he’d learnt about handling the press, especially when it came to the tabloids, answering too many questions was simply a recipe for disaster. He couldn’t count on both hands how many times his publicists had gotten him out of scandals that hadn’t even happened early on in his career simply because people wrote what they wanted to hear. He’d learnt to keep mum on most situations after that, speaking only when official press conferences were called for. His last girlfriend hadn’t appreciated that in the slightest. She had been an up-and-coming actress at the time; she needed the publicity if she wanted to make it big in Hollywood. He was much younger then and made quite a few headlines on People’s magazine with her, none of which were great for Astermont’s image.

_Astermont’s Steve Rogers spotted with Naomi Elliot partying in London. Drunken disaster in the works?_

Frankly, it was rather embarrassing to think about. But, after a few more, they’d broken it off, or more specifically, he had. She’d thrown quite a fit over the whole ordeal. They had never been good together and it took him a while to finally realise it. She’d gone on to Hollywood after that and he occasionally caught her name in the news. A few months later, it was as if their relationship had never happened. As he stepped into the hotel lobby, he met with a rather large crowd gathered, lounging on the plush leather seats dressed to the nines. It wasn’t until he made his way to the ballroom did he realise how many wealthy and renowned individuals Evelyn had invited. She’d outdone herself this time.

“Steve!”

He heard the familiar voice and turned around, Evelyn grinning madly as she made her way towards him; her stilettos clacking pleasantly on the marble floors as she pulled him into a hug, “You’re here!”

“In the flesh,” he chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Happy birthday, you gorgeous girl. Come here and give me a twirl.”

She smiled and obliged naturally, his sister had always loved being the centre of attention and she’d no trouble receiving what she loved, “It’s Paolo Sebastian if you must know.”

He chuckled good-naturedly; he didn’t need to know, but indulged her anyway, “Well, whoever he is, you look very much like a queen.” She practically glowed with his compliment as she fluffed her softly curled hair.

“Thank you. I hope your present is worth it,” she said, meaningfully with a sly smile, “I turned your pretty secretary into a beautiful butterfly.”

“Oh? Where is she?” He asked. “Unable to contain your excitement?” Evelyn teased, tilting her head in the way she’d always done since they were children. He sighed, laughing, “Of course, after all, I’ve to judge your sense of style.”

“Hey, I dressed you after all,” she pointed out, “And if you turned to your left, there are some ladies practically eyeballing you from across the room. Don’t look, but I can see them giggling like a flock of school girls. It’s quite disgusting actually.”

“Now, I’m interested,” Steve grinned. “They don’t know you’re related to me, anyway,” she replied, looking a little bit disappointed, “Our grandmother made sure of that when you left.”

“You’d think someone would’ve noticed that we carry the same last name,” Steve shrugged, petting her head as a comfort. “I can think of at least six people in this room with the last name Baldwin,” Evelyn pointed out, “After all, how could Steve Rogers from New York be related to the Rogers’ from London?”

Their grandmother had done everything in her power to cut him out entirely from the main family. In her words, it was vital to _cut out the rot_ before it spread. Nobody could know Joseph Rogers had a son out of wedlock, with a waitress nonetheless; it would drag the family name right through the mud. If anything, the Rogers’ were the royal family of the corporate world and Renee was the proud matriarch. There could be no slip-ups, no scandals. But, their father had left a wrinkle in her plans and Renee had hated Steve and his mother with a burning passion. She’d always been insistent that he didn’t carry the surname, but strangely enough, it had been the only thing Joseph was adamant on. So, they’d kept him a secret for all of eighteen years before practically exiling him and his mother to America. Renee was a proud woman and to her, everything had been done in the family’s best interest.

Family always came first.

He couldn’t quite bring himself to loathe her, as long as she kept away from his life. She’d done so for the past fourteen years and as far as he was concerned, she would continue to do so. “Steve?” Evelyn said, nudging him slightly, “Are you alright?”

He nodded, shaking his head gently, “I’m alright.”

“Great,” Evelyn replied as she gestured towards where Natasha was standing a few feet away from them, “Judging by the look on your face, you’re obviously enamoured. I’ll leave you to it, big brother.”

His sister patted him on the shoulder and disappeared through the crowd, leaving him with Natasha. She looked gorgeous in the floor-length gown she was wearing; she looked like a Grecian goddess. It wasn’t long before he caught her eye and she flashed him a smile. He straightened his jacket as he approached her.

“Hey,” she greeted, a flute of champagne in one hand. Her hair fell in soft ringlets around her shoulders and was embellished with a bedazzled headband. No doubt Evelyn’s doing. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, he thought, that they’d be standing next to the bottles of champagne. He might need the extra dose of alcohol to get through the night. “You look… wonderful,” he said, his vocabulary eluding him all of a sudden. If he hadn’t been staring moments ago, he was now.

“Thank you,” she replied, smiling softly, “You look very handsome as well.”

Her face was slightly flushed, from the alcohol or otherwise, he couldn’t quite tell. He paused for a moment before offering her his arm, “Shall we?” Natasha simply nodded as she took his arm and suddenly, he couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit flustered himself.

* * *

“Thank you all for coming today,” Evelyn beamed happily as she stood in the spotlight, the sparkling details on her dress reflecting light in every which way. Steve couldn’t help but smile like the proud older brother he was. He’d always spoiled her in every which way that he could, if not to make up for all the time that he’d missed out on her life. He knew neither Joseph or her mother, his step-mother to be precise, were affectionate people and that she missed him dearly when he’d gone. Renee doted on her to no end, of course, but she’d still come running to him whenever she had a problem.

“I hope you’ll enjoy the party tonight, it’s an open bar, after all.”

A chorus of laughter sounded around the room and as Evelyn finished up the remainder of her speech, he found himself looking around the room. He wondered if Natasha found any of this off-putting in the slightest. Did she enjoy the glitz and glamour of the world of corporate social events? Or did she simply tolerate them well enough? Anyone would realise that this wasn’t simply a birthday party anymore. How could it possibly be when every person in the room stood in the upper echelons of their respective fields? Perhaps he’d ask her later, her expression didn’t give anything away.

As mindless chatter filled the room, they began their search for Jack. He hated the family, but Steve knew that he would be here, if not to save face for Keightley. Evelyn had always been known for throwing the most luxurious and over-the-top parties and everyone who was anyone would be invited. In fact, by tomorrow morning, the news outlets and tabloids would be ticking off the guest lists themselves. “I see him,” Natasha said, tugging on his arm as she gestured towards Jack discreetly. He stood by the corner of the room, conversing with a couple. Steve couldn’t quite put a name to them but Natasha had pointed out that they were the Griffins, the owners of the world-famous bakery in downtown Manhattan. It seemed that she knew much more than she’d initially let on and he couldn’t help but feel impressed. By a stroke of luck, the couple had excused themselves as they approached Jack. His uncle had smiled at first, but it quickly formed a scowl when his gaze landed on Steve.

“Natasha, it’s lovely to see you again,” Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “What are you doing here? With Steve Rogers of all people?”

Steve cleared his throat as Natasha smiled, “Hi Mr Richardson. Well, I’ve come here to speak to you.”

“What about?”

“It’s about Astermont,” she admitted. “You’ve stooped this low have you, Steve?” Jack said, his tone anything but pleasant, “To ask James’ former secretary to try to get me to agree on the contract?”

“No, Mr Richardson. It was my idea.”

“Why would you offer to help him?” Jack questioned, looking rather confused as his gaze shifted between them. “It’s because I’m working for Astermont now, as Ste- Mr Rogers’ official secretary,” she replied nonchalantly. Steve watched as Jack’s eyes widened in disbelief, “I had no idea you’ve decided to work for him after James’ had left. He’s not to be trusted, Natasha.”

“I know you’ve your distrusts, but I strongly believe you should back Astermont on this.”

“And why should I be inclined to do that? There are plenty of other real estate companies out in the market. I have no reason to believe Astermont is capable of fulfilling the end of Barnes Enterprises’ bargain. Truth be told, I’ve no confidence in Mr Rogers’ abilities as the CEO. Should he step down and leave Astermont to someone more capable, I wouldn’t put it past myself to reconsider the situation.”

Steve held his tongue. It wasn’t his skills that Jack didn’t feel inclined to trust, it was because his last name was Rogers. Had his last name been Richardson, his mother’s maiden name, there would’ve been no reason to refuse. Jack still held a grudge against Joseph even after so many years.

“Mr Richardson, Barnes’ yearly revenue was 0.17% lower than Astermont’s in the previous financial year so you shouldn’t be disillusioned to believe that Astermont would be unable to fulfil Barnes’ promise of 10% of the profits from the latest developments. Astermont’s sales have always broken the expected targets and with a long, reputable list of recurring buyers that I’ve brought in case you’d like to browse through, you can expect only the best with these figures.”

“So, I see you’ve done your homework,” Jack’s expression softened. She nodded, gesturing as she spoke in the emphasis of her points, “Besides, even if you cannot find it in yourself to trust Mr Rogers, I promise you, Mr Richardson, you can believe in me.”

Steve couldn’t tell if Jack was even considering the idea, but Natasha was handling this with far more civility than Steve would’ve hoped to do. “Natasha, you know I trust you. You were the one who got me on board with Barnes’ in the first place. But, my apologies, I cannot find it in myself to place my trust in Astermont. Not with Mr Rogers at the helm. I’m sure Mr Rogers can find a different supplier. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She was about to protest, but Steve placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, “Don’t.”

They watched as Jack weaved his way through the crowd, disappearing almost instantly from sight. He gestured outside, onto the terrace where it was quieter so they could speak and she followed. The breeze was a refreshing change to the heavy smell of liquor that permeated the rest of the room inside. He removed his jacket and draped it over Natasha’s shoulders.

“Oh, thank you,” she said. He nodded in acknowledgement before speaking, “Well, that was a mess in more than one way.”

Natasha sighed, leaning against the railing, “I can’t believe he is putting his feelings before millions of dollars in profit.”

“I suppose no amount of money can make up for a personal vendetta. But, you were amazing. You didn’t even need me there,” he chuckled, turning away from the bright lights of the New York skyline to look at her, “I hadn’t realised that you’d go through the trouble of going through the financial reports.”

“Can’t go to war without some ammunition after all. Trust me, I know absolutely nothing about finance, but I’d spoken to your CFO a couple of times and he’d told me the relevant information,” she said, “God, even with all that, he still won’t back us. I didn’t expect Mr Richardson to let this go so easily though, I’m sorry I couldn’t get him to agree.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault. You were brilliant,” Steve smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile before. So, I suppose the effort wasn’t exactly wasted. Thank you, Natasha, for everything.”

“You’re welcome. Besides, I owe you one for letting me keep my job. I know James set you up for it, but I’m grateful nonetheless,” she replied and he nodded slowly. Without thinking, he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked like she had something to say, but perhaps, like his own, the words had lost their meaning and died on his tongue. His fingers trailed gently down to the back of her neck, pulling her closer until they were barely inches apart. He could feel her gaze on him, and he looked in earnest as if asking for permission. She nodded subtly and he kissed her. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, at least, that was until he felt her tugging him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away from each other, he watched as she laughed, “What’s so funny?”

“I guess the feelings mutual then,” she said with a pleasant smile.

“Yeah... I guess it is. Otherwise, this would be rather awkward, wouldn’t it?” Steve chuckled.

He had to admit, she was bloody brilliant, “I have to ask though, what do you think of this whole thing? The parties and the people, I mean. You’ve probably had enough experience with all of them with Bucky.”

Natasha shrugged, clasping her hands together as she turned her gaze away from him, “Parties? I wouldn’t say that they’re my favourite but it’s all part of the job, isn’t it? As for the people, it was difficult at times, but I learnt a lot from dealing with them.”

“I’d imagine so.”

“The thing about people, whether they choose to admit it or not, is that everyone’s got their own secrets. Most of us just choose to bear the knowledge of those alone.”

He couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. She was right. He’d like to believe that he was an honest man, someone with integrity and he kept his values close to his heart. But, there were some things he couldn’t bring himself to speak about. “It’s a tough way to live,” he said as he noticed the faraway look in her eyes and there was a beat of silence before she continued, “It’s a good way not to die, though.”

Steve had always figured that there was more to her than she let on. But, he figured that he would take his time. They didn’t have to rush things.

“There you two are!” Evelyn said with a knowing look as she eyed him, a drink in one hand, “I’ve been looking for you and here you are cosying up in the corner.”

“We met with Jack and it’s a no-go.”

“Oh, bollocks. I’m so sorry, Steve. What are you going to do about it now?” She asked, the concern etched onto her features. “I think it’s best to leave things be for now. We’ve still got a bit of time, hopefully, we can turn this thing around and get him to agree. No point getting upset about it now. Besides, it’s your party, isn’t it? You shouldn’t have to worry about this.”

Evelyn crossed the small space to pull him into a hug, “You’re my brother, of course, I’m going to be worried. You telling me not to worry isn’t going to work.”

“Thank you, Eve.”

“You’re welcome. Now, come along, I can’t have you two brooding out here,” she smiled, ushering them back into the bright lights, “We’ve got a party to attend.”


	5. Chapter 5

Had anyone tried to tell her that she’d end up dating her boss three months ago, she would’ve scoffed at the idea of an office romance. That wasn’t something she was interested in, after all. Now, she would have to take it all back as she sat in Steve’s apartment in Tribeca, curled up with her laptop on the sofa that was likely worth her yearly salary. It wasn’t the first time she’d been here, but she’d always thought that the place felt more like a luxurious hotel than a home. There were hardly any personal artefacts in the room, save for the fact that Steve likely commissioned the interior designer himself. It was spacious and extremely over-the-top for what should’ve been considered a run-of-the-mill bachelor pad, the high ceilings and marble countertops in the kitchen a testament to how affluent Steve was. After forwarding a few emails and deeming that they were good to go for the day, she switched over to the word document she had opened up yesterday. It was as if the word count never went up no matter how long she spent typing the day away.

It wasn’t perfect.

She had spent hours writing and rewriting the article, wondering if it was good enough. She graduated with a degree in journalism, something she was immensely passionate about, and working with both Barnes and Astermont had given her the material to write about the business world. Natasha had considered submitting them to the major publishers like The New York Times or Business Insider, but she hadn’t quite worked up the courage just yet. After all, she'd waited this long. What was a little more time for her to perfect it?

“Hey,” Steve greeted as he stepped out from his study. It was a Saturday morning, much earlier than most people would be up, but Steve had been at it for the past two hours. New York didn’t sleep and she realised, neither did he. Natasha smiled, shutting her laptop and the article as he crossed the room to give her a kiss, “Hi.”

“You alright?” He asked as he sat down next to her. She nodded in response, “It’s way too early for this, though.”

“It’s nine in the evening in Sydney,” Steve laughed as he stroked her head gently, “But, I could go for breakfast.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Strolling hand-in-hand through the streets, the crisp morning air was refreshing. She’d initially wondered if they’d ever be able to go public with their relationship, but as it turned out, she had been worried for absolutely nothing. They still strived to keep their professional and personal lives separate, something she was glad for. But, she would be lying if she didn’t look forward to the end of the workday to spend some time together without the professional facade. Steve was more than happy to hold her hand in public, regardless of anyone who might’ve been watching, including the paparazzi. He didn’t leave her wondering if their relationship was something to be ashamed of simply because she was his secretary.

Natasha wasn’t afraid of the scrutiny. Still, she couldn’t deny that dating someone like Steve Rogers did garner plenty of attention. Even if most people weren’t aware of who he was, considering he hardly made public appearances and rarely accepted interviews, he was still very attractive. Natasha couldn’t even begin to count the number of heads he could turn with a simple smile, including her own. Blue had always been his colour; she couldn’t deny that. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she switched it on to see a reminder.

“Astermont’s fifth anniversary is coming up soon,” she said, tugging gently on Steve’s hand to get his attention as they passed another group of women who couldn’t help but whisper among themselves. He turned to smile at her, “It is. Can’t believe it has already been five years.”

“Well, Mr Rogers, you haven’t exactly informed your secretary about the big plans for this very special occasion have you?” Natasha teased, “You’re on your own if you don’t.”

“I figured that my very talented secretary, Ms Romanoff, would’ve eventually figured it out on her own.”

She shook her head, laughing, “I might be talented, Mr Rogers, but I’m certainly not a psychic. Now, tell me. Otherwise, we’re never going to get everything done on time.”

“It’s a Saturday, why are we talking about work?” He groaned. She could’ve rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was being, considering the irony of the situation, “And exactly who was the one up at the crack of dawn finishing work?”

“Touche.”

They arrived at the cafe not long after. It was a quaint little place, relatively hidden from the main streets that served an amazing cappuccino. It wasn’t a particularly expensive place, which made it a favourite of hers’ on weekend mornings like these. After placing their orders, they sat down in the corner spot by the windows before Steve spoke, “I was thinking of having press at the event because I’d like to answer any questions the public may have regarding the acquisition. I know we still haven’t got Jack on our side, but it’s not the end of the world. We’d be making less money, but I refuse to compromise on the quality of our projects. We’re going to have to put any future developments on hold until we can get Jack to back us on those.”

Natasha pulled out her Filofax from her bag and took note, “Any places in mind for the event?”

“How did you find the Four Seasons?” He asked, tilting his head in the way a curious puppy would as he spoke to her. “It was… the fanciest place I’ve been to in a while; not taking into account your apartment that is.”

Steve chuckled, looking amused at the idea of her finding his apartment fancy, “Alright, we’ll pin the Four Seasons under the ‘maybe’ category. We’ve plenty of time, we can keep looking.”

They enjoyed breakfast and mulled over a few more details of the event, tossing the ideas back and forth before eventually falling into peals of laughter over silly things. It wasn’t too long after that Steve’s phone went off. Natasha watched as his expression clouded over as he looked at the screen before excusing himself. Picking at the remainder of her food, she saw him out on the pavement through the windows, a steely look in his eyes that she’d never quite seen before. Sure, he could be an alpha at the negotiating table but some part of her could tell that this wasn’t a business call.

He noticed her staring and he flashed her a quick smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes before turning away. A few moments later, he re-entered the store, the bell jingling loudly and the door shut with a soft bang as he sat down. 

“You okay? Who was it?” She asked as she placed her cup back in its saucer. He looked a little distant as she spoke, and she had to wave her hand gently in front of his face to draw him back, “Steve? Hey, are you alright?”

He finally seemed to realise she was trying to get his attention and simply sighed as he downed his drink, “I’m fine. It was just… my grandmother’s assistant.”

“Your grandmother has a personal assistant?” She asked. Her expression must’ve been one of disbelief because he simply offered her another smile, “Sounds crazy, huh? It’s nothing, just some family matters to take care of.”

“Oh. Well, I’m here if you want to talk about it,” Natasha offered, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand comfortingly. He held her hand and kissed the back of it, “Of course, thank you.”

* * *

Steve hadn’t said anymore of the matter after that day. She could tell he wasn’t quite himself but she also didn’t know how to bring the subject up again. She was never one to pry, and it was never her place to do so. Natasha trusted him and she knew he would tell her when he was ready to. A few days later, Evelyn dropped by the office, Louis Vuitton bag in tow as usual. Natasha hadn’t seen her look this serious before. In a way, she could see how Evelyn and Steve were brother and sister. Even though she didn’t have blonde hair, both siblings had those devastatingly blue eyes.

“Hey,” Evelyn greeted as she exited the elevator, “Steve’s here right?”

Natasha stood up, nodding, “Yes, he’s here, but he’s got a meeting in the next half an hour.”

“That’s fine, thank you,” the brunette said as she shut the door to his office behind her. It must’ve been something urgent if she’d come all the way down here to look for Steve when she had just left for Miami less than a week ago. Natasha finished up a few phone calls and scheduled in a couple more appointments before the door opened.

“You’ll be there, won’t you?” Evelyn asked, looking fairly distraught. She heard Steve reply, “Of course, I couldn’t possibly _not_ at this point. Not with this.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

Evelyn left Natasha with a small smile and disappeared into the elevator before Steve appeared, ‘Hey, could you possibly clear my schedule for this weekend? And book me a flight to London for Friday morning and I’ll need to get a car to Cambridge as soon as I land.”

“Of course, do you need me to get any hotels?”

He sighed, looking like he’d aged years after that conversation with his sister, “Right, I don’t know if that’s entirely necessary but yeah, somewhere close to town would do?”

Steve nodded as he made his way towards the elevators, “Thank you.” 

“Of course.”

After he disappeared into the elevator, she picked up the phone and made the appropriate plans. There wasn’t anything in his schedule that required him to go to Cambridge specifically and she couldn’t help but wonder what it was that he didn’t seem to want to tell her. It must’ve been something to do with the phone call he’d received the other day. She still maintained her stance on not wanting to pry, he’d come to her when he was ready, but her curiosity was definitely piqued. She apologised to a couple of people, promising to reschedule their appointment as soon as possible when she’d realised that Steve hadn’t specified when he’d be coming back and it completely slipped her mind.

When he returned much later that day, he looked utterly exhausted and all of a sudden, she couldn’t quite bring herself to trouble him any more. He seemed to notice that she had something to say and asked, “What is it?”

“You didn’t say when you’d be back.”

He seemed to pause for a moment and sighed heavily, “I’ll be back by Sunday.”

She nodded, unsure if she should press him for any more. Steve leaned against the door frame as he ran a hand through his already tousled hair and after a pregnant pause, met her gaze, “Actually, my father has just passed away a few days ago.”

“Steve… I’m so sorry to hear that,” Natasha said. She knew what it was like to lose a parent; after all, she’d lost hers’ to a fire all those years ago. “Thank you, Nat, but it’s okay. I was never that close to him in the first place.”

She didn’t know what to say, choosing silence over the wrong words at the wrong time as she collected her thoughts, “Then, the funeral is being held this weekend?”

“Yeah... I just thought you should know. Both as my girlfriend and my secretary.”

“Of course. You’ll be alright?” She asked hesitantly. He seemed to realise how uncomfortable she was and reached out to pull her into a hug, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s just extremely complicated with my family, especially now that my father’s gone.”

“I understand,” she said, holding on to him, almost afraid that she’d never get him back for some reason, “Just remember that I’m here for you, whatever it is.”

“I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

He felt the dread in his stomach long before they began their descent into Heathrow. It felt like he was waking up not to the end but the beginning of a three-day-long nightmare. He hadn’t been allowed to leave Cambridge as a child due to the many restrictions imposed on him, but the first time he’d come to London had been with Bucky long before he’d started Astermont. They had quite a bit of fun back in the day; going home sloshed almost every night for a week despite having to meet clients for Barnes the next morning. Those hangovers he would remember for the rest of his life.

But, now, not even those fond memories could ease the way he was feeling. As soon as he passed through security, he was greeted by the chauffeur Natasha had arranged. Handing over his bags, he heaved a quiet sigh. He hadn't ever imagined that this day would have come to pass.

The day Joseph Rogers died.

Steve had read in the news that he'd been suffering from a multitude of diseases for a while now. He simply hadn't known how serious, nor could he bring himself to feel even the slightest bit of sympathy for the man.

* * *

It was a strange paradox that he couldn’t quite describe as they pulled up in front of the family mansion a little later in the day. It certainly looked familiar, as large and intimidating as ever, but there was no warmth behind the feeling. The vast gardens seemed to stretch for days, a luxury, not even money could purchase back in downtown New York. The well-manicured lawns were no small feat, and certainly required a small army of gardeners to tend to them. The Rogers family had appearances to upkeep after all was said and done.

“If you don’t mind me saying, Mr Rogers,” the driver spoke hesitantly as they turned deeper into the estate. Steve nodded, “Of course.”

Who was he to deny this man his freedom of speech?

“This is a lovely home. Why not even in my wildest dreams would I imagine being able to live in a place like this.”

Funnily enough, he couldn’t quite imagine it himself either. Not that Steve would have likely admitted it out loud. There were things that didn’t quite need to be said, after all. Before the driver stopped in front of the grand entrance, Steve could already see his grandmother’s private secretary standing at the ready, clipboard in hand; looking as polished and stoic as he remembered. 

“You alright, Mr Rogers?”

The voice pulled him out of his reverie; they had already pulled to a stop. Steve reached for his wallet and slipped his driver two hundred pounds, “Here, maybe this will help with at least a bit of those dreams.”

* * *

“Steven, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Carine said, a tight smile on her face as she held her hand out. He returned the gesture, gravel crunching underfoot, “The pleasure’s mine.”

They made their way into the foyer, her heels clicking on the marble flooring as Steve set down his single bag. His grandmother's private secretary looked almost bewildered that he would ever consider carrying his own things, “Right. Now, if you would follow me, I’ll lead you to your room.”

He held back a snarky remark he might’ve let out had he been any more childish, and settled for a brief reply instead, “That won’t be necessary. I’ll be staying in town.”

Sounding more like a fussy child who refused to go home more than anything else, Carine looked ready to berate his behaviour when Evelyn appeared from the top of the grand staircase.

“Steve!”

He could’ve silently thanked the Gods for her perfect timing. Carine might not like him, but she would never disrespect their grandmother’s favourite grandchild. She would’ve lost her job without a second glance or a severance cheque.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Evelyn said, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she wrangled him into a bear hug, “Thank you for coming.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile a little, “You’re my baby sister. I’ll always be here for you, don’t you forget that.”

Evelyn linked arms with him, giving Carine a glare that shouldn’t have been quite as terrifying as it was, “I’ll take over from here. I think Grandmother was looking for you. She was in the gardens last I saw her.”

“Of course. If you’ll excuse me,” Carine replied stiffly as she left the room. Evelyn giggled quietly but her expression turned serious as she spoke, "You can have the room next to mine."

"Eve-"

"If you so much as complain, I won't hesitate to make a fuss out of this," she threatened lightly, a pout already forming on her lips.

"Alright, you've got me."

He really couldn't bring himself to deny her the simple request. No matter how much he despised the family. Steve let her lead him towards the living room after making sure his bag was safely held under hostage. He’d forgotten just how massive the family mansion was; there were three sofas in this room alone. As they sat down on the plush seat, Evelyn turned to him, "Was Grandmother's evil secretary giving you a hard time because you didn't want to stay?"

Steve sighed, “Yes. You know how I feel about this place. Could you imagine Renee and I being in the same country? Let alone in the same house?”

“What made you decide to come back?”

To her question, he didn’t quite have an answer. Why _did_ he want to come for Joseph’s funeral? He felt nothing for the man who’d tossed his own child aside. Not that he would say anything to Evelyn. He’d been present in her life after all. To her, he would always be her father.

“I’m honestly not sure. Maybe I just needed closure after all these years.”

She nodded, “I understand. Did you tell Natasha?”

“I haven’t told her the entire story. Simply that my father passed away and I needed to head back to Cambridge for the funeral. She doesn’t know anything else,” he replied, “I don’t think that it’d be fair to leave her with the burden of the knowledge.”

Evelyn kept quiet for a moment, "Everyone has their secrets, I suppose. Maybe one day you'll feel comfortable enough to tell her."

He mussed her hair good-naturedly, "Don't you worry about the grown-up stuff. You just focus on getting that promotion." His sister laughed, swatting him away, "I'm not a child, Steve! Stop!"

No, she wasn't a child anymore. He knew that, of course. But, some part of him felt the inexplicable need to protect her.

* * *

They were out in the garden, taking a stroll when they ran into the proud matriarch herself. Evelyn’s grip tightened around his arm as Renee appeared. His grandmother was as regal and polished as ever; even as she was nearing the tail end of her sixties. Her thick, shoulder-length blonde hair was streaked tastefully with the white of age, but otherwise; it was like she hadn’t changed at all. Her prominent cheekbones were powdered and the dark blue fitted tea-length dress she had on curved in all the right places. That was hardly any surprise to Steve. After all, Renee had been a highly sought after model in her youth.

“Steven. It’s a pleasure to see you back here. It has been a while,” Renee smiled. There was no warmth behind the gesture. “Only fifteen years,” he replied coolly.

“Has it? It hadn’t felt quite that long,” his grandmother said nonchalantly as if the mention of his past was as intriguing as speaking about the weather. “I’d love to have a word with you, in private, if I may,” Renee glanced towards Evelyn, who hesitantly let go of his arm.

“I’ll… see you inside, Steve,” Evelyn said, turning away and heading back inside. The control she had on her own family members was nothing short of spectacular, he had to admit. It was as if they were nothing more than pieces on her chessboard. Renee gestured for him to follow and she led them towards the gazebo situated beside the large lake. Sitting across him, he couldn’t help but begin to wonder what on Earth she wanted with him.

“How have you been, Steven?” Renee asked casually. His composure was almost thrown off by the simple question she posed him with. Why would she even begin to concern herself about how he was doing? He was the bastard of her favourite son. Simply put; she despised even the sight of him, never mind his welfare.

“Fine, thank you,” he replied curtly. The smile she showed him was cold, “I see. You must be wondering what I’ve called you here for.”

“It can’t very well have been to offer me afternoon tea, can it? After all, it’s _you_ we’re talking about.”

His grandmother laughed rather cynically, “Well, isn’t it fancy hearing that from you. You know absolutely nothing about me.”

Steve felt his patience running thin. Being kept a secret for eighteen years and then being tossed aside like yesterday’s leftovers had turned him into a cynic himself. He hadn’t survived this long in the corporate world by being naive, “I know you well enough, Renee. I believe that. After all, you’ve always had your own hidden agenda. Otherwise, why invite me to Joseph’s funeral?”

Renee sighed audibly as she pushed back a strand of hair that had uncharacteristically fallen out of place, “My, my, I may detest you, Steven, but I bear the unfortunate responsibility as a mother to fulfil her dying son’s last wishes.”

He was beginning to feel his blood boil the longer he spoke to her. The _unfortunate_ responsibility? How could she possibly say that about her own son? Had she even loved him at all? Her tone turned bitter as she continued to speak, “Joseph had requested on the day he died that you attend his funeral. It wouldn’t be right without you, he said.”

“Could you imagine how much of a shock it was when I heard those words?” She lamented, “Why, you’re nothing more than a bastard, after all. How could he even begin to think of something so despicable?”

He clenched his fists. Why he had decided to return to this god-forsaken place was suddenly a far-fetched idea. He had wanted to say one last goodbye to his biological father. After all, perhaps it was the only way he could suppress all the bitterness of being abandoned. When Renee had handed down what seemed like a death sentence all those years ago, he could never forget the look on his mother’s face. The man she had loved had long been wed to another and deep down, Steve had known she’d put all self-respect aside by then; for both her and Steve’s sake. She had become content with being the hidden mistress, not that Joseph paid much attention to either of them, as long as she could keep Steve safe. After all, he had tutors, they had food on the table and a roof over their heads.

And then, one day, it was all gone. They were on the next plane to New York with only the clothes on their backs and not a dime more.

“If you think that I’ve come to claim a place on his will and return to New York with the money, you are mistaken. I don’t want any of your filthy money,” he spat viciously.

The money that could’ve saved his mother. The money that could’ve paid for food, a place to stay. It was far too late for all of it.

“I wouldn’t let you have a single pence!” Renee growled, standing up. It was novel for her to be so worked up. “It is _your_ fault my relationship with Joseph was ruined! He was my boy… My boy…”

“We used to be so close,” she almost wailed, “Even until his death, he refused to even acknowledge me as his mother…”

Steve was taken aback for a moment. Joseph had stood up to Renee?

“It was your decision to treat him like a pawn in your sick game of politics. _You_ drove him away,” Steve said, dripping venom with every word. It wasn’t like him, but in his mind, he could only hear those three words.

 _She deserves it_.

“It was that whore of a person you call your mother! She took him away from me!” Renee shouted, inconsolable by now, “I did what was best for him!”

“Don’t you dare disrespect my mother!” Steve growled, standing up, his chair tumbling to the ground in the chaos, “It is nobody’s fucking fault but your own that Joseph hadn’t forgiven you.”

“How dare you! What do you know of a mother’s love for her children? What could that whore of a waitress possibly have taught you other than to clean dishes and wait on others? How are you any different from any one of these people working under me? You’re _nothing_ , Steven. Don’t forget that. If it wasn’t for this family, you would be dead by now!” Renee screamed, tears streaming down her face.

He felt sorry for her. Renee had everything; the wealth, the authority. Yet, she had lost perhaps the only thing she seemingly cared about the most. Steve couldn’t quite tell. Perhaps she was in hysterics because she had lost her son to his mother. But, the pity he felt lasted barely a fraction of a second.

 _She deserves it_.

“You can hate me as much as you want, Renee. You can scream and you can curse my mother and I to hell and back. Admit it, you’ve lost. To a waitress nonetheless,” Steve replied coolly, “I’m not like you. I don’t need someone to blame for my downfalls. I didn’t marry rich and abused the power that came with it; I created this success on my own. But, what would someone like you understand about that? At least my mother had a son who loved her.”

Steve turned around and left, not wanting to hear any more from her. He walked as far as he could, the screaming and tears getting softer with each step until they vanished altogether. Had he really made the wrong decision to come back here?

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he dug it out to see a text from Natasha.

_How’s gloomy old England?_

He’d just finished a screaming match with his grandmother and yet this girl so many miles away had managed to put a smile on his face.

_Nothing’s quite the same without you around._

Her reply was almost instant.

_Come back soon._

He would've flown home right that minute had he not promised to be there for Evelyn. Tonight, though, he didn't know what to do. Going back to that house didn't seem like the right thing to do, neither did going back to New York. In the end, he'd simply kept walking. Walked right past the large gates that housed so many secrets and lies and kept going.

* * *

Sometime later, he ended up in the nearby town. The local bar was hardly crowded, save for a couple of elderly gentlemen reminiscing their younger days. The quiet jazz music emanating from the speakers served as background music as he sat down, handing over a hundred pounds to the bartender.

"Get me your strongest whisky," he said, as the warmth in the room brought colour back to his cheeks. Autumn was beginning to show its signs, and the cold had long since seeped bone-deep, but Steve found that he hardly cared at this point. Perhaps feeling numb for a while would do him some good. He didn't want to think, not tonight.

The whisky set down by the bartender was downed in a single swig and Steve motioned for him to keep it coming. He couldn't remember the last time he was sat in a bar, drinking alone. There was always Bucky he could turn to, and more recently, Natasha.

Natasha who always smelled of her favourite perfume and always seemed to know what to say, even when she didn't. He missed her already.

It wasn't too long later that a long-haired, leggy brunette planted herself in the seat next to him. He didn't bother turning to look, but she spoke with a strong, sultry accent that as far as he could tell, was not English, "What's got you down, stranger?"

He had half a mind to turn around and snap at her that he wasn't interested when he realised who she was, "Wanda?"

She laughed, "I thought you wouldn't have recognised me there, what with the amount of alcohol you seem hell-bent on consuming."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Wanda Maximoff was one of the sweetest people he'd ever had the pleasure to meet. Cambridge might've been a prison to him, but he'd always be thankful that he met her while he was still under Renee's clutches. They had been close for a while until of course, he'd been flown off to New York. It seemed unlikely that he'd ever see her again; so, to run into her at the bar was something he'd least expected this evening.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "I live here, Steven. I should be asking you that question. You didn't tell me you were coming back."

"I didn't think that you'd still be here," he admitted. Which was partly true, they'd lost touch years ago after all. He hadn't a clue how to contact her either."I just got in earlier today. To think it's my first day back here and I'm already at the bar."

"Oh, for your father's...?"

She let the unspoken words hang in the air and he could've laughed had he been anymore intoxicated. He nodded, confirming her thoughts, "I just found out not too long ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Steve," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, "He's not my father, so, don't be sorry. I never had one."

She smiled rather sadly then, "I'm sorry nonetheless. He was an affable man."

Steve took another swig of whisky and chuckled, "At least one of us thinks so."

"Perhaps. Are you going to be staying long?"

He shook his head, "Honestly? I would've gotten the hell out of this dump if it weren't for Evelyn. Half the time, I don't know why I even bothered coming back."

Swirling the contents of his glass in one hand, he spoke, "I fought with Renee. She really is the world's biggest bitch."

Wanda smirked, "Yeah, I have to agree. She's always been kind of a bitch."

"Well, I'm glad we can agree on this one thing," he replied, "It's nice seeing you again, Wanda."

"Likewise. I know how busy you are running your multi-million dollar corporation," she retorted as she gestured for the bartender to pour her a glass.

"God, don't even start on that. What have you been up to?"

"I'm a lawyer," Wanda said as Steve's eyes widened in surprise, "Remind me to have you on my legal team then. With that sharp tongue of yours, I have full confidence you'd win the case should the need ever arise."

"Just don't make it a habit of getting sued," she chuckled as she picked up the glass of whisky, "Here's to reunions with old friends."

Steve raised his glass before clinking it with her's, "And here's to shitty grandmothers. Bottom's up."


	7. Chapter 7

**STEVE ROGERS IN CAMBRIDGE: A LONG-LOST SON?**

_Pictured arriving at Joseph Roger’s funeral in Cambridge, New York’s golden boy far from home_

**Posted Nov. 17, 2019 at 9.17 AM GMT | By Leah Faraday @leahfaraday**

Steve Rogers had captured the hearts of many worldwide with his charming smile the last time he was pictured at Evelyn Rogers’ birthday party. Famed for the success of Astermont, New York’s largest real estate agency, the CEO known for being notorious in the meeting room has always kept out of the public eye where possible. Now, he's back on our radars and for good reason.

For years, he had denied any relations, despite multiple allegations, to the powerful Rogers family, the elites of England; citing, on more than one occasion, ‘The Rogers surname is as common as they come’. Public opinion has always been divided on the matter. Now, many are speculating that this might have just been a diversion for him [Steve] to focus on his empire rather than dealing with accusations of using his family name to climb the corporate ladder. It is public knowledge that Astermont had been built from the ground up, even recently buying out Barnes Enterprise from a fellow competitor, James Barnes. It certainly sounds like the American dream but this has certainly left everyone wondering; who _is_ the real Steve Rogers?

Dressed to the nines in a black three-piece ensemble, he was spotted in Cambridge attending Joseph Rogers’ funeral. Joseph Rogers, Evelyn Rogers’ father, who had previously been affiliated with the famous firm, Paxton Law, had been out of the public eye for quite some time now as he battled leukaemia in his childhood home located just outside Cambridge. He had passed away last week while in hospital after suffering a third bout of pneumonia.

Questions are beginning to stir as reports claim that he [Joseph] had fathered an illegitimate son almost 33 years ago, Steve Rogers being the son in question. We have also learned exclusively that he [Steve] had been seen in a local bar with a brunette. ‘He [Steve] and the woman had arrived separately, but were together for quite some time,’ one insider claims, ‘They looked very cosy.’

The couple were seen leaving the bar later that evening. Has one of New York’s most eligible bachelors finally been taken off the market by a childhood sweetheart perhaps? It won’t be long now before the public start throwing questions and his [Steve] publicist is going to have her hands full. What do you think? Leave a comment below and subscribe for the latest updates every hour of every day.

_238 comments, 53 shares_

* * *

Natasha had woken up that Saturday afternoon to someone pounding on her door like a man possessed. It was an unwelcomed intrusion, considering she'd been up almost half the night with the emails that continuously flooded her, or rather, Steve's inbox. He was still as busy as ever, despite being at his own father's funeral. They'd exchanged a few texts yesterday, but that had been all. She missed him, of course, but they were both adults; they could be apart for a few days. She had cracked open the door only for the morning news to be thrust into her face.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked, pushing past her into the living room. She shook her head, slightly amused and also almost ready to crumple up the papers to toss at his head, "Clint, couldn't this have waited? I've been up almost all night with work. Unless Wall Street has plunged into chaos while I'm trying to get some beauty sleep?"

Clint gestured towards the papers she held, "See for yourself. Front page news of every news outlet, did you even know about this?"

She was about to retort before she caught a glance of Steve's photos on the front page and she couldn't help but let out a gasp as she read through the article, "Steve? He's Joseph Roger's son?"

"I'll take that as a no, then," Clint said with a sigh as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Breathe, Romanoff."

"I'm breathing-"

"You know I love you and I know you're happy with Steve, but, he really didn't tell you _any_ of this?" Clint asked gently.

He'd never openly talked about his family with her, but she knew that his mother had passed away some time ago. If, Steve's Joseph Rogers' son and Evelyn's his sister, didn't that mean they don't share the same mother? Natasha had only heard stories about the Rogers' family, but, she knew well-enough that they were practically corporate royalty. Steve had come from such a prestigious family? Why hadn't he told her any of this?

She remembered how hesitant he'd been in sharing anything related to his family and that he'd said his family was complicated but she certainly hadn't expected something straight out of a TV serial.

"He'd told me he was leaving for his father's funeral, I just hadn't put two and two together when he told me he was going back to Cambridge," she admitted, suddenly feeling like a weight had been dropped onto her shoulders.

Clint sighed again, tugging her hand and leading her towards the couch, "Nat, can you really trust him? If you had dated a regular guy, at least, I would be able to beat him up if he hurt you. But, now you've gone and gotten yourself involve with Steve Rogers. Now, he's Joseph Rogers' son? You've really gotten yourself quite the catch, haven't you?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "Thank you, Clint. But, I don't know how to feel right now."

Steve had always been hard to read, quite the mystery that she didn't know if she would ever figure out. Perhaps initially, she had found that as part of the intrigue. Natasha wasn't someone who lacked self-confidence, but, she couldn't deny that lately, she found herself wondering if she was capable of being the one he shared his troubles with. Was she even still surprised that he was someone worlds apart away from her? Or was she disappointed that he hadn't told her?

It was hypocritical when she thought about it, considering she'd hardly deigned to share anything about her past with Steve. She'd thought the past didn't matter, that they could start from the present. But, after reading the article, she found that she couldn't have been more wrong. The harder she loved Steve, the greedier she became. Clutching tighter onto the papers, she turned to Clint, "Could you... please go? I just remembered that I had an errand I have to run."

He looked at her worriedly as she offered him a smile, "Don't worry about me, Barton. I'm a big girl, I can handle a little gossip."

When she finally persuaded Clint that she would be okay and he left, she found herself lost and for the first time, wondering where this relationship was headed. Did they have a future together? Or was it merely going to end in heartbreak one day?

Natasha had always been rational and logical about almost everything, but whenever it came to Steve, she found herself being tossed about in the sea of emotions that he seemed to be unaffected by. Deep down, she knew that they were both adults, they didn't have to be responsible for one another and he had his own reasons for shutting her out of the whole debacle. But, it simply made her feel inferior. Didn't she deserve some respect as his girlfriend for him to at least give her a bigger heads up, or a hint?

She trusted that he would never cheat on her. He wasn't that kind of person. So, she had hardly felt anything about the brunette he was caught in the bar with.

Turning on her laptop, she searched up the Rogers' family and found nothing suspicious or scandalous about the family at all. There was a photo of a younger Evelyn with her parents, all of them poised and dressed to the nines; there wasn't a hair out of place but she couldn't find a single photo of them with Steve. Another email popped up as she was scrolling absentmindedly and she almost dismissed it before realising it was one of the editors from a popular business magazine.

_Dear Ms Romanoff..._


	8. Chapter 8

He and Wanda had spent the rest of the evening catching up on each other's lives. He'd told her about Natasha and New York, while she'd told him about university life as well as everything in between. It was a brief respite from everything that was going on and he was thankful he'd run into her again. The day of the funeral arrived and the media had already caught wind of his appearance early that morning. He had no doubt that the PR fiasco he’d caused was enough to give his publicists a run for their money. Then again, he wasn’t paying them ludicrous amounts of money for nothing.

Of course, it would be Leah. She had been the one who’d written about his short stint with Naomi as well. That woman loved nothing more than a good piece of gossip and she was making money off of it. She had been on his tail for years, desperately trying to uncover some sort of scandalous secret she was so certain he kept. Just imagining the headlines that were making the front page of The New York Times kept him in check for a moment.

He’d heard the eulogies Joseph’s firm partners had given, each documenting their highs and lows with him. He wondered how many of them had been sincere with their words and how many had said it simply because they'd been expected to. Steve assumed that Evelyn’s mother would have been devastated, but being of noble birth, she kept the facade of the society wife perfectly. She’s accepted his condolences with a sombre smile, dabbing at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. He bore no ill will against her. After all, it wasn’t her fault Renee had decided she would be the one to marry into the Rogers family. His grandmother, on the other hand, sent him scornful looks whenever she caught his eye. Steve sat next to Evelyn, holding her hand tightly the entire time. One of them had lost a father and the burden hadn’t fallen on his shoulders.

When the time came for the reading of the will, he had been getting ready to leave when a lady dressed professionally in all black stopped them. She didn’t look like a guest, but then again, he hardly knew of anyone his biological father kept in contact with.

“Good afternoon, Mr Rogers. My name is Elaine Dean,” she said, holding out her hand towards him. He returned the gesture, finally recognising her as one of the partners from Paxton Law, and she continued speaking, “I’m Joseph’s appointed lawyer. We’ll be having the will reading in fifteen minutes. Will you be joining us today?”

He watched disinterestedly over her shoulder as the rest of the attendees slowly filed out of the large church. Shaking his head, he met her gaze, “No, I think you may have gotten the wrong person. I have no relations with Joseph Rogers.”

Elaine furrowed her brows as she pulled out some documents from her bag, “Oh? But you are Mr Steven Grant Rogers, correct?”

He nodded, “That’s me.”

“In that case, your name is on Joseph’s will and he has specifically requested that you must be present at the time of the will reading. We cannot continue without you, Mr Rogers,” Elaine replied, looking concerned at his unwillingness to attend, “It is vital that we have your attendance.”

Steve hesitated for a moment. What on Earth would Joseph want him at the will reading for? Nothing good would come out of it, he was certain, but he found himself agreeing reluctantly if not to sate his own curiosity. Fifteen minutes later, he found himself pushing open a large wooden door that led to a private room in the church, trying to keep a straight face as he eyed Joseph’s family in the room. Renee, in particular, simply narrowed her eyes sharply, a scowl decorating her delicate features as she noticed him, “What are you doing here?”

He stood by the door, letting it fall closed behind him. “Thank you for joining us, Mr Rogers,” Elaine said, nodding towards him. Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged as Joseph’s lawyer continued speaking, unfazed by the heavy tension in the room, “I was instructed by Joseph not to proceed without Mr Steven Rogers present. Steve focused his attention on Elaine, avoiding Renee’s murderous gaze. He wasn’t here to argue with her, nor was he here with the intention of leaving with a single pence. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. The rest of his half-relatives, including Evelyn, were seated around the small, barely furnished room as well. 

Keith and Liam, his uncles, were two of the more tolerable people in the family. They had been amicable to him as a child where his only aunt, Elyria, was like her mother through and through. She detested him as much as Renee did, for he was a dirty little secret the Rogers family harboured. Keith was the de-facto CEO of the family business, Sterling West while Liam hadn’t decided to venture into real estate at all, settling on being the head neurosurgeon in one of the biggest hospitals in London. Elyria, on the other hand, was what Steve would describe as a trophy wife. She was a beautiful woman, and it was hardly a surprise to anyone that she caught the eye of multi-millionaire Patrick Hart. He was an extremely successful entrepreneur dealing with the F&B industry and owned multiple chains of exotic food places all over the UK.

“Now that everyone is present, let us begin,” Naomi started, “Firstly, to Mrs Renee Rogers, you will be reclaiming the Earlwood estate in Canterbury and the Westwood manor in Bristol given to Joseph fifteen years prior as well as half a million pounds…”

Steve let the information enter one ear and out the next as Naomi listed the numerous assets Joseph had left behind for his immediate family. Evelyn had received her fair share as well, of course. She was his _only_ child. He was surprised he had been asked to attend at all; he wanted absolutely nothing that would tie him down to the Rogers family. Just as he’d let the thought cross his mind, he found himself being addressed by Elaine.

“Lastly, to Mr Steven Rogers, Joseph has made the decision to leave you 20% of his shares in Sterling West.”

“What?!” Renee screeched, “That can’t be!”

A chorus of murmurs and concerned looks crossed the room. He found himself wondering if he had heard her words correctly. 20% of the shares in Sterling West was almost enough to grant him the position of CEO. Keith held 30% but Joseph’s decision had left Steve with more stake in the company than Liam. Steve turned to look at Evelyn, who’s expression seemed to mirror his own.

“Please, Mrs Rogers, sit down,” Naomi continued, trying to pacify his grandmother who was in absolute hysterics, “Joseph had made the decision on his deathbed.”

“You said it yourself that he had made the decision on his deathbed, how could he possibly have thought it through? He must’ve been delusional!”

“Mrs Rogers, please calm down. I can assure you that Joseph was sound of mind when he made the decision. He had made his intentions very clear when he had asked me to pen his will half a year ago that the shares he possessed would not be returned to you or his siblings.”

“He is not Joseph’s son! Those shares will not be given to anyone not from our family!”

“Am I incorrect in identifying Mr Steven Rogers as Joseph’s son? I was given a copy of a birth certificate and it does indeed state Joseph as Mr Steven Rogers’ father,” Elaine said calmly. Steve was starting to understand that Joseph had explained the situation to her. 

Elyria was starting to turn pale as her mother continued screaming at Elaine and Keith was deathly quiet; only Liam looked slightly amused, Steve noted. His uncle had never been a fan of the family politics and Steve knew he frankly didn’t care where the money went. He had set down his own path and was doing extremely well for himself as it stood but he simply found all of this rather amusing, it seemed.

“Have I the power to revoke my father’s decision?” Steve asked quietly, hoping to hell and back that Elaine would nod in agreement, pass him a contract and a pen. Renee was already threatening to sue at this point. It wasn’t the lawsuit or the public opinion he was afraid of; it was the fact that he would never be a free man ever again. It felt like the shackles of Joseph’s problematic family had already been placed. He would always be tied to his last name, and that was a curse in itself.

Elaine turned to him, looking apologetic as she shook her head, “Joseph had explicitly stated that you will not be allowed to sell the shares to anyone within the family.”

Steve considered asking if it was possible to arrange for a buyer who could then sell his portion back to the family, but he knew that whoever got their hands on shares of Sterling West would never consider giving it up. After all, the shares were worth quite a bit of money. Evelyn placed a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned, "Steve? What are you going to do?"

His sister knew how much he wanted to be set free from the family and now, it was as if there was no escaping them. Elaine held out the contract for him to sign and gave him a sympathetic look which he did not return as Renee fumed, "Steven Grant Rogers, if you sign that contract, I will personally make your life a living hell!"

Her threat was the straw that broke the camel's back. Years of resentment resurfaced; she had already done her best to ruin his life. Now, in exchange, he would do the same; starting with Sterling West's shares. He tugged the file out of the lawyer's hands, signing his name at the bottom of the contract.

"You'll regret this!" Renee said as Elyria threw him a scalding glance.

"No, Renee. _You'll_ regret the day you let me live," Steve said as he exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Here is an early Christmas present from me to you and thank you for reading! x


	9. Chapter 9

When Monday morning rolled around, Natasha found that she had somewhat come to terms with the situation. She’d had the time to think it over and reasonably came to the conclusion that Steve had his reasons, and she’d promised to trust him. He’d tell her when the time was right. Despite telling herself that, she found herself the slightest bit grateful that she wouldn’t have to deal with him _just_ yet. Steve had texted her earlier that morning that he’d be away for a day or two more to sort out some business. She’d replied, although hesitantly, that it was alright and she would rearrange his schedule as per his request.

As she passed through security and made her way towards the lifts, she was stopped by Clint who had the same concerned expression painted on.

"Are you okay?" He asked without as much of a greeting.

She rolled her eyes, " _Good_ _morning_ , Barton. Lovely weather we're having this morning. How was your weekend?"

"Laura mentioned that you're welcome to come over for cookies and cream if the mood strikes you."

Laura was Clint's fiancée and by default, one of Natasha's good friends as well. Laura was beautiful, with her brown locks and a charming smile. Natasha often asked Clint how on Earth he’d managed to get someone like Laura to agree to marry him. She’d get a light punch on the arm in retaliation most times. The two of them treated Natasha like family and for that, she would forever be grateful, "I'm fine, Clint. Stop worrying. I promise I'm alright."

It was unnatural for him to be so worked up over something like this she noted but spoke nothing further of. They got to his floor first and as they exchanged goodbyes, she spent the rest of the ride up in silence. There weren't quite as many people in the office at this hour; she'd come in almost twenty minutes earlier than usual.

After sorting through some leftover mail from the previous week, she heard the ding of the lift go off and looked up. The first face she saw that morning left her reeling in surprise. It was Steve’s rumoured grandmother, Renee Rogers, who exited the lift. The subtle drifting notes of her perfume was just _so_ without being overwhelming and she carried herself with all the grace of a swan whilst wearing what Natasha might’ve deemed the tallest heels she’d ever seen had she not met Evelyn beforehand. She couldn’t help but be in awe at how well she was dressed and once again realised how different her and Steve’s upbringing must have been.

He must’ve learned the etiquette befitting of the royal family if Renee’s posture was anything to judge by. Natasha didn’t miss the look of distaste his grandmother flashed her as she adjusted the skirt of the white dress she was wearing.

“You’re Ms Romanoff?” Renee asked, giving her a half-smile that Natasha acknowledged with a cursory nod.

“Yes, you must be Mrs Rogers. How can I help you?”

“You’re Steven’s secretary, am I right?”

It was more of a statement than a question, but Natasha found herself answering regardless, “Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re in this for the money? Or for the publicity?”

The bluntness of the question took her by surprise and she paused before answering, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Mrs Rogers-”

“Oh, come now, Ms Romanoff. Let’s not waste each other’s time. I’m sure being with Steven has come with its own merits? He’s the CEO of Astermont, isn’t that quite enough to garner a bit of interest from anyone?”

Did she think that Natasha was a gold digger by asking her these questions?

“I’ll assure you, Mrs Rogers, that my relationship with Steve does not come with any of the impure motives you’re suggesting,” she gritted out.

Renee laughed, the kind that could easily send a chill down someone’s back, “My dear, really? Let’s be honest. Even if he was to marry _you_ , wouldn’t it be quite an embarrassment to have a wife who was his secretary? I’d heard he was with Wanda the other day. Now, she would make a rather lovely match.”

 _Wanda_.

The tone of familiarity with which Renee spoke with suggested that the two knew each other rather well. Wanda was the girl that Steve had been making headlines with over the weekend. Almost like she knew she’d picked at a rather touchy topic, Renee’s smile was predatory, “Oh, didn’t you know? Those two have been good friends since they were children. She’s a brilliant lawyer and anyone would _love_ to have her as a granddaughter-in-law.”

The emphasis on the word _love_ was enough for Natasha to understand what Renee was getting at. She was even using her identity as Steve’s grandmother.

It seemed that the rumours were true. He really was part of the famous Rogers’ family.

Natasha couldn’t help but wonder what else it was Renee was going to tell her. Was she going to tell her that Steve and Wanda had been betrothed since birth? Arrangements like those were not uncommon between the upper class, after all.

She almost rolled her eyes at the prospect of it all. If it wasn’t quite so clear before, it certainly was now. Renee had come here with the intention of rubbing salt into the festering wound. It had been dead weight on her shoulders that she couldn’t confront Steve about the whole media fiasco; now, his grandmother was here to try to break them up?

“Mrs Rogers, I’m sure Ms Maximoff is a wonderful person and I’ll make sure to let Steve know you dropped by,” she replied, smiling as professionally as possible whilst wanting to perhaps hit her with the file in her arms; as inappropriate as the thought was.

“That’s unnecessary. I didn’t come here to look for him.”

“Then what have you come here for, Mrs Rogers?” Natasha asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Renee toyed with the sunglasses in her hands. It was obvious from the very start that she’d come here with the intention of sizing up her opponent. Natasha could almost see the thoughts running through the older woman’s head.

_How much would it take for her to leave him?_

But, if she harboured ill-intentions, there was no indication besides her sharp words. Her expression remained unreadable. Perhaps, she’d just deemed Natasha to be as much of a threat as a child.

“I just wanted to meet Steven’s girlfriend. I _am_ his grandmother, after all. Ms Romanoff, are you sure you’d like to continue being his secretary? I’m sure someone with your… _credentials_ could find a more suitable job? I’ve heard you have a degree in journalism. Surely, you’d like to find a job within that scope?”

“Thank you for your concern, Mrs Rogers. But, I’m perfectly content with my job at the moment,” Natasha replied through almost gritted teeth. Did she even have someone run a background check on her? Or did HR just rat her out?

Renee readjusted the Hermès bag in the crook of her arm as she spoke, “Of course… I’d best be taking my leave now, I’ve got an appointment to keep. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms Romanoff. I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Mrs Rogers. Take care.”

Natasha watched as Renee left and as soon as the lift doors closed, she collapsed right into her chair. It seemed that the entire situation hadn’t been her own paranoia, after all. She loved Steve dearly, but she couldn’t help but wonder what else it was he had up his sleeve. Watching the entire situation unravel with the media left her feeling like she didn’t even know him; simply made the ordeal worse. As she was in the midst of wallowing in her own self-pity, her phone let out a shrill ring and she mentally made a note to change her ringtone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ms Romanoff. I’m Ms Reed’s assistant, Gloria. I’m calling to confirm the details of the interview with you?”

She’d completely forgotten about the email.

“Oh.”

“Is Wednesday afternoon at around three alright with you?” Gloria asked cheerfully.

Natasha hesitated for a moment before replying, “Of course. I’ll be there.”

“Great! I’ll inform Ms Reed. She’s been looking forward to meeting you. Have a nice day, Ms Romanoff.”

“Thank you, you too.”

If the assistant had caught on her hesitation, she made no indication. Natasha turned her gaze towards the email sitting in her personal inbox. When she’d first received it, she hadn’t quite believed her eyes or her luck.

_Dear Ms Romanoff,_

_We have read the article you have submitted and are thoroughly impressed with your insight on the matter. I’d personally like to invite you to an interview for a full-time position with us. My secretary will be in touch with the details soon._

_I look forward to meeting the brains behind the piece._

_Kindest regards,_

_Melissa Reed_

At some point in the last week, she’d finally found the guts to submit the piece she’d kept squirrelled away in her documents folder. She’d been on the edge of her seat waiting for a reply, then the news with Steve’s family had come out and she’d completely forgotten all about it. Now, she was faced with the reality of her actions. It would’ve been a pure lie to say that she hadn’t had _any_ expectations whatsoever. After all, she had spent a great deal of time working on the article. But, she certainly hadn’t been expecting a response from the editor herself.

A part of her knew that by taking the offer, she would finally be able to put the degree she’d worked so hard on to good use. On the other hand, she was left with the prospect of having to leave the only working environment she’d ever known. After being with James for so long, and now, Steve, she had unconsciously fallen into a routine being a secretary. There was a comfort that came with routine; a sense of security in the repetitive, mundane everyday tasks. Accepting a job to be someone else completely would throw a wrench in all of that.

Renee’s words seem to trail in her thoughts.

Was she really content with her current situation?

Leaving Astermont would be the single most impulsive decision in her life but Natasha had been waiting for this opportunity for the longest time. She’d once told James about it and he’d been nothing but enthusiastic for her to follow her dreams. Would Steve have the same response? It was hypocritical; the fact that she was upset he hadn’t told her about his family when she had hidden this from him as well.

Now that she’d finally gotten the golden ticket; she was feeling like she’d lost instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've been up much sooner had I not accidentally closed the tab without saving!! Cheers to the first update of 2020 x


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting with Sterling West’s shareholders would begin in ten minutes and he was just about to pace a trail into Evelyn’s office’s floor. She sighed at him, evidently exasperated with his inability to stay still.

“Steve, will you please sit down?” His sister asked from behind her desk. He shot her a glance, perhaps a little too harshly, but she didn’t shrink back. She never did.

“You look like you’re about to have a nervous breakdown over a shareholders meeting. Are you sure you’re Astermont’s famed CEO?”

Evelyn was right. It wasn’t his first time in a meeting like this and yet he was struggling to contain himself. “I know, but for some reason, this whole idea of meeting with the lot of them is driving me up the wall,” he muttered, finally seating himself in front of her.

“I know you’re upset about Joseph’s decision but you’re acting like a caged lion. Pacing my carpets bare isn’t going to help. You’ve to calm down, any mistakes you make later, Renee is going to use against you,” Evelyn warned, leaning back in her chair. “If anything, I certainly didn’t expect you to declare war against her.”

“I meant it, you know,” he replied, turning his gaze to her, “She’s going to regret ever trying to threaten me after throwing me out of this wretched family.”

Evelyn looked at him worriedly. She always looked like she had something on her mind lately. He watched as she gathered the various files littering her desk before standing up, “You’ve always been far too dramatic for your own good.”

“To think now you’re the one giving me a lecture,” he chuckled, following her as they made their way to the meeting room.

“That’s how childish you’ve become,” Evelyn replied, rolling her eyes at him, “Those carpets were custom-made I’ll have you know.” She handed him the stack of files before reaching up to straighten his tie, “You’d better not fuck this up, Rogers. Be careful.”

“I will,” he said.

He took a deep breath as he held the door open for her. The earlier nerves dissipated as he tossed everyone a cursory glance. The other shareholders had already arrived a little while ago it seemed. Keith was sat at the head and Steve took the seat to his right. He saw Evelyn cast him another worried look from across the table.

A room full of unknown glances might have sent anyone else running, but Steve knew that he didn’t have that privilege. He had pissed Renee off and she would be out for blood.

“Now that everyone is present, I’d like to introduce Mr Steven Rogers,” Keith said, standing up as he gestured towards Steve, “Some of you may have heard of him. He is Astermont’s CEO and he will be taking over my father’s shares which total to 20% effective immediately.”

Whispers immediately filled the room as soon as the news broke. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, clearly leaving Steve to continue. Standing up, Steve cleared his throat before speaking, “Thank you, Keith, for the introduction. I’d like to make it clear to everyone present here today that despite holding these shares, nothing will be changed within the company structure. I look forward to working with everyone.”

There was a pause within the room; almost, as if they were deciding the most appropriate question to throw forward.

“I’m sure I’m not the only one with this question in mind,” one of the shareholders finally spoke up, “But how did Joseph’s shares end up with Mr Steven Rogers?”

Keith replied, almost nonchalantly to deflect anymore questioning, “My father had stated in his will that he wished for Mr Rogers to take over the shares upon his passing.”

It seemed that both he and Keith had thrown themselves headfirst into the lion’s den. Steve could tell that the shareholders were beginning to feel anxious about the arrangement that Joseph had insisted on. The atmosphere in the room grew tense as Keith tried his best to placate them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I know that this might have come as a bit of a shock. But, this was what my father had wanted. I hope that you can respect his wishes.”

A woman who reminded Steve far too much of Renee spoke curtly, clearly unhappy with the idea of it all, “Mr Rogers, Keith, I know that this is Joseph’s wish. But, we are all investing significant amounts of money into Sterling West with very high hopes. I believe that you owe us an explanation. As far as everyone in this room is concerned, we have agreed that shares belonging to the Rogers’ family cannot be given to an outsider. Unless...the rumours are true?”

Steve kept his mouth shut. He was not about to publicly acknowledge himself as part of the Rogers’ family. He’d leave the utmost pleasure of that to Renee.

“Keith, if the Rogers’ family cannot solve their internal disputes or give us an explanation. I will be pulling out my investment in the latest project,” a gruff voice spoke. Steve recognised the man as Lewis Stenhouse, a bigshot in the interior design industry who inherited a hefty sum of money when his parents’ passed.

“Mr Stenhouse-”

Keith was starting to look flustered when Evelyn spoke up, “Mr Stenhouse, I promise that we will be able to give an explanation to everyone in this room before the next shareholders’ meeting.”

“Thank you, Ms Rogers. I look forward to hearing an answer by then,” Mr Stenhouse replied. Steve watched as Keith adjourned the meeting and went over the details with his secretary. Had he thought the shareholders would’ve let him off quite so easily?

Evelyn made her way across to him once the crowd had cleared out and gave him a look. “It looks like we’re in trouble now.”

“I wouldn’t say _we._ I’d much rather say Sterling West is in trouble, which in turn gives Renee a headache,” he replied nonchalantly. His sister let out a sigh, “I’d like to remind you that your sister works for said company.”

“I heard the headhunters have been hounding you for months. I wouldn’t mind poaching you. Astermont could use someone with your skills,” Steve shrugged as they made their way back to her office.

“Steve! This isn’t _just_ about the Rogers’ family. Need I remind you that hundreds of jobs are on the line.”

She looked distraught and he put an arm around her, “I’m sorry, I know how much you’ve always hated family politics. Sterling West will be fine. Renee’s not going to let it all come down into shambles as long as she’s still alive.”

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up,” she said, shaking her head.

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry I didn’t think of it earlier,” he replied as he sat her down on the couch, “I’m glad you brought that up. Looks like you’re finally growing up.”

Evelyn smiled and lightly kicked him in the shin in response, “I’ve been learning from the best.”

* * *

He spent the rest of the day learning the ropes from Evelyn. From what he could tell, she was immensely passionate about the well-being of the staff and was far more enthusiastic about working at Sterling West than she let on in front of everyone else.

At the end of the day, Steve found himself wondering if any of it had to do with Joseph’s demise. He hadn’t known much of his biological father, but he knew that Evelyn seemed to share the same admirable work ethic. Perhaps she had decided it was time to fill in the role that Joseph had left behind, he certainly didn’t expect Renee or Keith to do it.

Evelyn had always been the darling of the family, Renee’s absolute favourite grandchild who was spoiled with no expenses spared. This led to her growing up being more difficult at times but he was glad to see that she finally found something she was passionate about. He knew how difficult it must’ve been for her growing up. She didn’t have many friends; the ones who surrounded her usually came with their parents’ intentions, trying to curry favour with her father, or her grandmother.

Which was why Evelyn would always be the little sister he wanted to protect; she was family and he wasn’t about to let his feud with Renee get in the way of the things Evelyn cared about.

* * *

It was half-past three when he arrived back to his hotel room. Tossing his jacket onto the sofa, he poured himself a glass of whiskey. It was all he could do to keep his thoughts in order after everything that had happened today. Renee had been suspiciously absent during the shareholder’s meeting; he’d half-expected her lawyers to ring him with a lawsuit.

Keith would have to answer to the shareholders by the end of the month. Otherwise, the company would have to push back its latest development. A move like that wouldn’t reflect well on the CEO, nor the family. As Stenhouse had said, they weren’t about to be roped into dealing with the Rogers’ family problems. 

Renee was well-respected in the company; everyone knew she was the true power who ran the game and Steve had no doubt Keith had already informed her of today’s events. The shareholders themselves had backed her into a corner and if there was anything Renee hated the most; it was being threatened. As far as Steve was aware, Evelyn had told him that there was an agreement within the company’s board that the Rogers’ family members would always hold the largest majority of shares. Now, Joseph had given his shares to someone, as far as they knew, _not_ from the family.

She would have a month to come to her final decision. But, after hearing about the agreement, Steve knew that she would have no choice but to acknowledge him as part of the family.

 _A part of the family_ , he thought bitterly. If it was any consolation, at least, being publicly accepted into the family would mean that the family image that Renee had so meticulously kept scandal-free would be ruined. No doubt, he could see her try to twist it to her favour. But, it was half a win in his book nonetheless.

Taking a swig of his drink, he looked out at the darkened skies. There was a slight drizzle outside his window and watched as a couple, looking drunk as anything, laughing as they ran for cover. He thought of Natasha and suddenly, he missed her terribly. It wouldn’t be long now before he made his way back to New York but he knew that things would have to change.

The simple life he’d so carefully curated was slowly starting to come undone and he loathed the idea of it. Steve wondered if Natasha would be angry with the headlines that had come out, or the fact that he’d neglected her recently. No doubt she would be. But, he couldn’t have anticipated the mess Joseph’s death would have brought.

He’d apologise when he got back. It wouldn’t have been right to do it over the phone.

Keeping her away from the family was the best decision he’d made lately; never mind the picture the media had been constantly trying to sell.

_He didn’t need her to deal with his problems._

Sam had called him with updates on the situation in New York a little later. He’d left his Vice President in charge of Astermont while he was away. Stifling a yawn, Steve listened as he rambled on and on about financial reports and bigshot clients Steve couldn’t bring himself to care about at the moment.

It wasn’t until Sam switched the topic did the words finally catch his attention, “You sound like you’re having one hell of a time out there in gloomy old England, on the other hand.”

Steve sighed as he rubbed his eyes. They were starting to ache. “It’s been a rough weekend, I’ll admit. You know me, New York is where my heart is.”

“Because of Astermont? Or Natasha? Or me?” His Vice-President asked meaningfully.

Steve chuckled, “All three. It’s where the things worth remembering are.”

Sam paused for a moment and Steve wondered what it was that he wanted to say. “Steve, I know things have been rough over there and I’ve read the tabloids. I’ve seen what they wrote about you and this Wanda girl as well. Have you been in contact with Natasha lately?”

“Not today, Sterling West has just had its shareholders meeting and I have a feeling this is just the beginning of at least a month-long headache. Sam, look, I don’t want to drag her into problems I can’t even solve myself.”

“She’s your girlfriend, Steve. I don’t think it’s fair for you to just shut her out like this. She looked pretty conflicted when I saw her at work. You’d better get your ass back here soon. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Sam reasoned before continuing to the question Steve knew he was dying to ask, “Why were you involved in the shareholders’ meeting?”

An arm over closed eyes, he replied, “Because the asshole of a biological father of mine has left me with 20% of Sterling West’s shares.”

Steve was growing tired of hearing his name and Sterling West’s in the same breath. After all, it had given him nothing but more problems. Sam let out a low whistle, “20%? You’ve hit a home run, haven’t you? Renee must be ballistic.”

He’d told Sam briefly about his home situation a long time ago when they’d first been tossing around the idea of starting Astermont. Between Sam and Bucky, he knew he was lucky to have them as his friends.

“I’ve also inadvertently declared war with her,” Steve laughed bitterly, “It’s going to be difficult trying to get rid of this family.”

“We’ll figure it out when you get the hell away from those psychos.”

“Thanks, Sam. Any luck with Jack?”

“Richardson? He’s stubborn as a mule; says he’ll sign the contract the day you leave the position of CEO.”

“I expected as much,” Steve said, “Alright, let’s just leave it at that. I’ll see you soon.”

“Everyone’s waiting for you to get back to New York, Rogers. Keep your head above water in the meantime.”

Steve ended the call and found himself alone again in the silence of the large and lavishly decorated suite. Downing the rest of his forgotten glass, he decided that at least for the next few hours, the rest of the world could wait. Rummaging around in the pockets of his jacket, he found a pen and doodled to his heart’s content on the back of a coaster; sleeping only when the sun finally rose to a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my goals this year is to mark Crossfire as complete. So, I'm working very hard to put these chapters out before I get buried in school work! Thank you for all your support!  
> P/S: Comments really are a big motivator haha x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year!  
> I've written and rewritten this chapter so many times that I'm starting to lose count. But, 3000 words later, here's how it turned out. I hope it was somewhat worth waiting for?  
> P/S: I love reading comments x

It was the guilt she felt far before she’d even stepped into the main building. Natasha smiled half-heartedly at Josie, their receptionist, whom she’d grown used to seeing every morning as she made her way up to the office.

It felt like she was betraying the sweet girl who beamed happily back.

Arriving far before designated work hours meant that the place was relatively empty. It had been almost a week since her interview and since Steve had returned to work. It somewhat shamed her to admit that she’d gone out of her way to avoid him where necessary. She simply couldn’t find the courage to ask about the entire debacle and every time he tried to start up a conversation that wasn’t related to work, she found herself brushing him off. 

Renee’s words were still bothering her. Steve was part of this all-important family; they were practically corporate royalty. It had been eating away at her self-confidence over the past couple of days; the fact that he was someone perhaps leagues above her.

Natasha put it down to a defence mechanism. She had grown complacent over the past few years because of James and now, Steve’s willingness to keep her in the job. She did her damn best every day, but wasn’t there more to life than replying emails and handling appointments? It was doubtless childish of her to avoid the problems in hopes that it would go away, but it really wasn’t quite so easy; especially when she couldn’t get her own thoughts in line.

“Ms Romanoff! I almost forgot!” Josie called as she was making her way towards the lifts. Natasha stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her, “Yes?”

“Mr Rogers isn’t coming in today. I was told that you’re to send all the documents over to his home. He says you have the address.”

 _Of course, she did_.

Natasha’s eyes widened. He’d never pulled something like this before; not even on days where he was feeling under the weather. She suspected that it was his own way of getting her to talk considering she wouldn’t speak as much as half a word about anything other than his appointments. She nodded and almost reluctantly headed to the office; it looks like she’d be seeing him today after all.

* * *

Natasha soon found herself standing outside the all-too-familiar apartment complex, willing herself to take another step forward. Unwarranted memories flooded through her mind as she watched the streams of people make their way down the street. She remembered the nights that they’d spent debating on what to do about difficult clients, the nights that they’d stumbled through the same doors, far too intoxicated to give a damn if anyone was watching.

A small smile crept onto her lips.

Everything had been far too perfect back then; it was starting to feel like forever ago. Now, she was at the crossroads. What was she to do? Her grip on the files in her arms tightened as she wondered if Steve felt the same way she did. It was as if they had spent all this time together, but did they really know anything about the other?

She knew his coffee preferences by heart and she knew that his entire wardrobe was tailor-made, but she hardly knew what made him who he was. It was starting to bother her how little she actually knew about the man she claimed to love.

Eventually, she found herself taking the steps forward. The problem was staring at her straight in the face and she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , run away anymore. The receptionist asked for her name and she numbly watched as the blonde called ahead to let Steve know she was here.

This was perhaps the first time he wasn’t waiting for her in the lobby.

When the blonde nodded and gestured for her to go ahead, she stiffly nodded her thanks and stood far too long for it to be considered normal in front of the lifts before pressing the call button. She was afraid; her heart beating far too loudly for it to be normal as she waited. When she finally arrived on his floor, Steve was there. He was dressed in a dark blue jumper and slacks, looking as dashing as she always remembered him as he leaned against the doorway.

Ignoring the pang in her heart, she walked up to him, “Mr Rogers. I have the files you asked for.”

She was here in a professional capacity, wasn’t she? 

“We need to talk,” he replied promptly. She took a deep breath, he was right. They _did_ need to talk.

“I know.”

He gestured for her to go in and she found herself standing in the foyer, reminiscing about the last time she had been here. Things had been far so different back then. She set the files down on the console and her bag on the floor beside it.

“How have you been?” Steve asked, almost frighteningly casually. She didn’t know what to expect; she had been avoiding him after all.

“I’ve been fine, just been a rough couple of days,” she replied, finally finding it in herself to look him in the eye. It was time to set things straight, “I could say the same for you.”

“You could say that.”

The awkward silence that filled the room was palpable and she hated how they’ve come to this; neither of them brave enough to broach the topic. She almost laughed at the thought. Steve was one of the most confident people she knew, yet, they found themselves dancing around the idea of having to speak about something that they simply couldn’t ignore.

Eventually, his headstrong nature took over.

“It’s true. The news about me being Joseph Rogers’ son.”

“Oh.”

It was _pathetic_ how she couldn’t find any response to his words. But, at the end of the day, did she really need to give a reply? Renee herself had confirmed it. This wasn’t news to her; and yet, it seemed to hurt different when the words had come from Steve himself.

“Were you ever going to tell me the truth?” She blurted out, unable to stop herself from asking the question that had been running through her mind ever since she found out.

“Of course, I was. I just hadn’t found the perfect time to. Nat, I swear, I never wanted anything to do with that wretched family. I just found myself sucked back into it after my father died,” Steve confessed, “You know I would never lie to you.”

She knew that. Of course, she did. “No, you’d never lie to me. But you kept the truth from me. I’m your girlfriend, Steve. Have a little respect for me, won’t you?” She said, the frustration in her voice evident even to herself, “I may not be up to par with you in financial or social standing, but that doesn’t give you the right to hide things from me! We’re in a relationship, we’re supposed to be equal!”

“Fuck, I’m only human, Nat! I didn’t think it would turn out this way! You think I wanted to end up entangled with the people who threw me out all those years ago?” He snapped, looking far angrier than she’d ever seen him, “You said it yourself when we first met, everyone’s got their own secrets. I didn’t want to involve you in the problems that I can’t even handle on my own. You don’t deserve that. But, you don’t get to be a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Steve replied, almost coldly, “I’d come into the office expecting to see you; to give you an explanation. But you weren’t there. I was so afraid that you’d left because of the bullshit with Renee only to find out that you were at a job interview.”

“Did you follow me?” She asked incredulously.

He froze for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh, “Sam said you’d been looking out of it lately so I got someone to track your whereabouts after I found out you were taking the day off.”

She wasn’t a child, nor was she a pet; how could he have her followed?

“You’re fucking joking, right?” Natasha asked. When he didn’t respond, she reached for her bag, “I have to go.”

He blocked her path as she tried to edge past him, much to her frustration. “Nat, just listen to me will you?”

“What else is there to say? Just let me go, Steve. I don’t think I can handle this right now.”

He seemed to ignore her completely and grabbed her by the hand; pinning her against the wall and caging her in with his body.

“Let me go, Steve,” she gasped as her back hit the wall.

“Not until you let me explain myself,” he countered as she struggled to free herself; the bag she’d been holding onto falling with a loud thud. “Can we not do this now? Please?”

“You’ve been avoiding me for days, Nat. What the fuck am I supposed to do?” He asked, exasperation evident in his tone.

“I’ve not been avoiding you,” she protested weakly as she pushed against his chest, knowing full well it was a lie.

“I’m sick of seeing you,” he said. It took her a moment to process the words and when she opened her mouth to speak, to say _something_ , _anything_ at all, the words simply wouldn’t form.

That was absolutely uncalled for.

She brought one hand up, poised to smack him right across the face; anything to make him feel as angry and as devastated as she was. He caught her wrist and she thrashed around, trying to loosen his grip as he continued speaking, “You didn’t let me finish.”

She felt the tears brimming as her stomach sank, “What else is there to say? Just please, let me go.”

“I’m not going to, not until you know how I really feel.”

His voice softened as he continued, a stark contrast to how authoritative his voice was just mere moments ago, “I want you to know that I’m sick of seeing you every day and not being able to say a word to you because you can’t even look me in the eye.”

“I miss you,” his voice starting to crack as he looked at her, “I can’t do this anymore, Nat. I can’t keep pretending that everything is alright when it isn’t. I can’t walk into that God damn building without thinking about the fact that it might be the only time I’ll ever get to see you again. You don’t know how scared I am that you’ll decide to quit because you can’t stand to look at me anymore.”

As the shock gradually wore off, she found Steve’s grip on her wrists loosening. He stepped back and for the first time that day, she realised how tired and defeated he looked. She had been so wrapped up in her own perspective that she’d forgotten how it must have felt for him. Running a hand along the length of her arm, she heard him speak.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head, “Steve, what are we doing? Is this really how a relationship should be? We’re hiding things from one another and trying out damned best to justify it to ourselves.”

When Steve didn’t reply, she simply kept quiet. She wanted him to acknowledge it; that whatever it was they were doing simply wasn’t going to cut it anymore. Not after everything that had happened.

“You’re right, Nat,” he admitted, “This isn’t going to work. Not like this.”

She stiffened at his words, her heart already aching at the thought of his next words. Was he about to suggest that they break it off? Had they already subconsciously decided that it would be for the best?

Standing there whilst waiting for him to continue was pure torture.

“Despite everything we’ve been doing wrong, I still think we deserve another chance.”

Prepared for the sting that never came, she found herself struggling to grasp the meaning of his words. He wasn’t going to tell her that they simply were too different and that she deserved someone who would treat her right?

“What?” She asked almost bewilderedly, “Weren’t you just about to break up with me?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, letting out a chuckle as he reached for her hands, “And everyone says I’m the dramatic one. Don’t be silly, Nat. We’re both human; we’re allowed to fuck things up.”

More softly, he continued, “Besides, I’m not going to let go of these hands. Not in this lifetime.”

The tears that unconsciously started to fall blurred her vision and she tugged him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was sobbing so vehemently it should have been embarrassing but she didn’t care. Nothing could have topped the feeling of relief in her chest. The insecurity that had been gnawing at her for days disappeared as Steve held her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

When she finally composed herself, Steve led her towards the sofa and she found herself sitting on his lap. “What are we going to do now?” She sniffed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“We could start by coming clean? I should have told you this earlier before the media found out. I’m sorry.”

“Steve,” Natasha straightened up and cupped his face in her hands, “I swear I’m not trying to make your life difficult. I’m just trying to understand you better.”

“I know.”

“As you already know, Joseph Rogers’ is my biological father. He’d come to America to study and had fallen in love with my mum, Sarah, all those years ago. She was working as a waitress at the time, at some shitty cafe he seemed to love going to,” he rubbed her back comfortingly as he spoke, “I can only imagine what my grandmother, Renee, said to him when she knew. She eventually found out that my mum was pregnant with me. But it turned out that Joseph had a fiancee, the lady being Evelyn’s mother.”

So, it turned out that Evelyn was Steve’s half-sister. It was no wonder she had not seen any photos of Steve with her parents. The way he treated Evelyn; nobody would have guessed that they were only half-siblings. They got along so incredibly well.

“I was born in England and I was essentially under house arrest for the first 18 years of my life with my mother. They rarely allowed me to leave the house and kept me away from the rest of the world. It honestly felt like I was just some dirty little secret they were trying to keep,” he admitted, “While I was there, Wanda was my only friend for the longest time. She’s the girl I was at the bar with. After I was kicked out of the family, I went to college here and met Bucky. Soon after, I started Astermont and never looked back.”

It turned out that his family life was far more complex than she’d even dared to assume. She was almost lost for words. “Now that I’ve set the scene in your mind, it doesn’t end there. I went back to England to be there for Evelyn during Joseph’s funeral. He was still the only father she knew, after all.”

“That’s the reason you’d gone back to that family?” She asked. Natasha admired the way he cared so much for Evelyn. He was willing to go back and face the people who’d treated him like nothing all those years ago just to be there for her.

Steve nodded, “I’m her older brother; I have to take care of her. Joseph ended up leaving me some shares to Sterling West. Renee was livid when we found out at the funeral. Now, I feel like every step I’m making is being monitored. I can’t give her any ammunition to use against me. Which was why I had you followed, I was worried that something would’ve happened to you because of me.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I shouldn’t have gotten upset at you because of that. You’ve always had your reasons for doing things.”

Steve kissed her forehead, “It’s okay. I should have warned you. It’s your turn. Tell me why you’ve been job hunting.”

“I haven’t been,” she confessed, “I ended up submitting a piece to this business magazine and one of the editors really liked it. I only went for the interview because-”

Natasha paused, unsure of whether or not to tell Steve about Renee’s visit. He already had so much on his plate; if she told him about it, he would only end up getting worried.

“Because I wanted to do something else for a change…”

“I’m not paying you enough?” He asked, poking her in the ribs with a smile. She laughed, “Hey, stop that. No, that’s not it. I just wanted to do something _different_. I thought about a lot whilst you were away and after reading the news, I realised that I was still leagues away from you.”

“Nat-”

“Let me finish. I just wanted to be someone who could stand proudly next to you,” she said, “Not that I’m not incredible already, don’t get me wrong. I just want to be a better version of myself, which is why I went for that interview.”

He all but pulled her into a tight embrace, “Okay, okay. I understand what you mean. I think it’s great that you want to pursue your dreams.”

The unwarranted thought that crossed her mind left her reeling. They both had goals they wanted to achieve now. Steve had to deal with his grandmother, who was nothing short of a bitch, and Astermont while she was on her way to becoming the journalist she’d always dreamed to be. They were goals, but they were _so_ _different_. Their paths had crossed because of James, because of Astermont, and now, they were walking their separate ways. 

Things had changed, she knew that, but would they eventually turn into people unrecognisable to one another? The thought itself scared her.

Steve held onto her hand comfortingly, rubbing circles with his thumb, “Nat, I know things have been rough for us lately. We’ve had our problems and I’m sure we’ll have many more ups and downs in the future, but I’m not going to give you up.”

Natasha smiled; even now he was reassuring her that they were in this together, “I know, but we both need time to sort things out.”

“When all of this is over, I promise we’ll be together.”

“Aren’t we already together?” She teased, only to be returned a serious glance.

“Nat, you're the only one I want to be with. Once I sort out my issues with Renee and you’ve achieved your goal of being a journalist, I’ll make you my wife.”


End file.
